


Hook's Coven Nightmare

by Chookers38



Series: Hook's Coven Adventures [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Mpreg, Whump, killian jones whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38
Summary: |  Heaven /hɛvən/ :|  a place or state of supreme happiness.That’s what it was. The Hook’s Coven was a place for all the versions of Killian Jones to come and rest, away from the pain, the hurt, the cruelty they could encounter in their daily life.In brief, it became their little heaven on earth from the moment the final curse of the Evil Queen was cast and the realms united…Or at least that was what they all thought when they started a new day, resting in the peaceful coven, unaware of the darkest times to come…





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! The moment has come to share that story with you!! It’s the first big fic I’ve wrote and it has been an amazing experience and now I cannot wait to wrote more, and mostly with that little Hook’sCoven family. 
> 
> Full thank you blabla on my tumblr (cocohook38), but in short, huge thanx to @HollyeLeigh for the most wonderful beta-ing. The story was inspired by the prompt made by Leanne and is written for her ♥
> 
> Now conserning the warnings:  
> it’s a whump story so things like pain, blood, and other bad adventures for the dear captain hook are going to be mentioned but nothing too detailed nor will there be things like non-con/sex… there’s no sex theme at all.
> 
> However, Part 1 contains some mentions of mpreg. It’s not very detailed, but for those who don’t want to read mpreg there will be a warning at the start. But again it’s part of the story/whump so not reading it might impact your comprehension of the story(at least for part 1 and a bit part 2).   
> In brief it’s mentioned but should not disturb you that much (I mean your here for the whump right?).
> 
> Part 2 still contains brief mentions of mpreg but it won’t be the main focus as it is in the section of part 1. In addition, part 2 has some graphic descriptions of broken bones, bruises, and internal bleeding but should not be too disturbing as it’s not vividly detailed. Again, there will be a warning at the start of the part where it’s mentioned.
> 
> For the mpreg/graphic desc. warning, it will be added at the start of the section concerned in each part. It will also be announced inside that section by “ ++ ” before and after the mentioned.
> 
> So that's all for me and the warnings. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

It was like any other day at the Hook's Coven. Everyone was busy with their tasks at hand, or for the youngest ones, busy with playing and running everywhere, looking for the next bit of mischief to do. Thankfully the Coven was big enough to let every Hook attend to their business without disturbing another version. DarkHook was glad of that fact. It's not that he didn't liked his younger self but he never was really fond of children, so having the young Killian running after KillyCat far away from him was kind of a blessing. 

 

The day would have gone just as peaceful as it started if it wasn't for the intruder prowling around the magical barrier that was hiding the Coven from the rest of the world… 

 

The mysterious person lurking around the barrier had an evil smile on his lips as he reached into his cloak and brought out a curvy blade, bringing it up to his face as he made himself comfortable in the shadows.

 

At the same time, inside the Hook’s Coven, DarkHook had started to clean his desk from his previous deals when he first felt it. A feeling that couldn’t be mistaken with any other sensation. This one was unique, and he never thought he would come to feel the effect of being controlled by his own power. He held his breath as his mind came to the realisation of the dark news: someone had stole his dagger and he was now a slave to whoever it was…   
  


_ Dear Dark One... how does it feel to finally have a master? … mmmh let me tell you that on my side I feel… so powerful ...you’re mine now and I have planned so many things for you ….  _ __   
  


DarkHook couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The voice of the man was full of malicious intent toward him, and the way the darkness sneered at its new Master’s thought frightened Hook. Whatever was next couldn’t be good, for anyone.

  
As soon as the voice was out of his mind, DarkHook closed his eyes and tried to locate his dagger but again the laugh of his new found master echoed inside his head. The bastard had blocked him from finding him with his power, forcing Hook to fully surrender to his desires however dark they might be.   
  
_ Aaaah yes…. you thought it would be easy didn’t you, Hook… but I’m no fool… I know exactly how this little blade works, and now you’re going to do exactly as I say...  _

 

Hook let out a growl, his only recourse to express his frustration. His body was rigid, awaiting the next command of the Master. DarkHook cursed himself for letting his dagger fall into the wrong hands. He had put a spell on the cursed blade to protect it, but it seems the man had found a superior spell unknown to him to take possession of it nonetheless. As soon as he was out of its hold he would kill the man, he swore it on his life.

 

_Ooooh what a thoughtful_ _boy… but these threats won’t lead you anywhere, Dark One...but enough contemplations…. We’re going to turn this happily sick day into a beautiful nightmare for your little Coven… Yes, I know about your little paradise, Jones….It took me a long time to reach it, but now I’m really going to enjoy…._

 

DarkHook gasped at what he had just heard. That man knew too many things about the Hook’s Coven, about him, and about the dagger. He needed to find him no matter what before it was too late. But with every movement he tried to make in order to alert the others about the danger, he could feel the grip of the man around his body as he squeezed the dagger in his hand from wherever he was. It soon became too much for DarkHook and his breath became labored. The sensation of the man over his very skin felt so wrong as he shivered in rage toward the man. This was a worse violation than he’d experienced even during his years as a slave … and his Master seemed to know exactly what effect he was having over him as a dark laugh filled his mind.

 

_ Seeing you fight your own power is too delicious… but sadly it’s not enough for me… you need to be taught a good lesson don’t you think, lad?.... after all, I am your Master, and you will obey me… _

 

DarkHook’s eyes widened as he felt the grip of the man tighten even more. The darkness under his skin sang at the promise of carnage and destruction. Usually DarkHook would have loved the feel of those prickles under his skin, but not today, not here, not knowing the other versions of Hook were all gathered in the same place and in terrible danger… all because of who he was. 

 

_ That’s right….you’ve guessed what this was about, didn’t you?....Let’s see how great this day might end….DarkOne, I command you; find the other Hooks and hurt. them. all. With their greatest fear…. _

 

DarkHook felt the magic take over, making him turn towards the door to go seek the others, but he was still fighting with all his will against the invisible force. He would not do such a thing. He was the strongest DarkOne, he would not let an unknown villain get the best of him. But after several minutes of struggle against his strings, his muscles weakened and slowly he started walking toward the exit against his will.  All he could do was slow his pace, but his body kept moving even though he didn’t want it to. 

 

_ What a good lad….finally doing what he’s been told...you put up a good fight, but this magic is stronger… no matter how hard you’re clenching your jaw…. _

 

* * *

 

The deckhand was the first in DarkHook’s path. With each step DarkHook took toward the man, he realized he was about to live his worst nightmare. He couldn’t hurt any of them. But resisting to the power of the dagger would only make things messy, and he didn't want to kill any of them because the darkness got out of control. He needed to be in control of his actions, even if he wasn’t the one choosing them. Maybe this way there would be small chance for the other Hooks to survive until someone, or something, came to help them.

 

The deckhand was doing some gardening under the summer sky, the sun already heating the temperature of the atmosphere. As he worked sweat rolled down his face, and soon he stopped his task and went for his flask. DarkHook was still hiding in the background not wanting to alert the man. As he could feel the pressure of the dagger on him again, DarkHook switched the contents of the man’s flask for rum. He knew the allergy the deckhand had for the beverage, the rum would incapacitate  him and perhaps the Master would be satisfied by it.

  
The deckhand brought the flask to his lips once more, and took a big mouthful of the amber liquid. His throat reacted quickly to the poisonous contents, leaving the deckhand in a coughing fit. DarkHook winced at the distress of his friend while the voice returned in his head

 

_ Look at this pathetic version of you….you could do better in my opinion…face him. Reveal yourself so you can see the fear in his eyes!....oh and be sure to give him one or two more glasses of rum ... _

 

DarkHook took a deep breath before doing as he was been told and faced Deckhand Hook who was starting to struggle for breath. DarkHook locked his gaze onto the pleading eyes as the deckhand begged for his help to do something to stop the rum from killing him. But instead of an offer of help, DarkHook gripped his arm eliciting a small cry of pain from the deckhand. He pressed the man’s back against his own front before magically bringing the poisoned flask to his hand and forced it to the deckhand’s mouth, who fought as hard as he could to get out of DarkHook's hold. DarkHook waited until the deckhand had swallowed a bit more of the rum before letting go of him. The deckhand landed on the grass, his hand closed around his throat as he sputtered and gasped for breath. The allergy made his throat swell, and his skin turned red. DarkHook left without a backward glance, his mind already on the next Hook he would hurt while the poor deckhand was left writhing in the grass…

 

* * *

 

Lieutenant Jones whistled as he, again , cleaned the main room after the young Killian had played hide and seek with KillyCat, creating unimaginable messes in it. Once the room was clean, the lieutenant allowed himself a break, drinking directly from a bottle of fruit juice. DarkHook has poofed himself behind the couch where the Lieutenant Jones was sitting. 

 

“Well, well, well. Look at what we have here,” said DarkHook, catching the man's attention. 

 

“Hello to you too, DarkOne! You know, creeping behind someone isn't what I would call a good form,” The lieutenant said after he jumped a little. 

 

“Pff, good form you say? This, is hardly what you'd call good form, mate,” DarkHook snapped, waving in direction of the table. 

 

“I beg your pardon? How's cleaning up the mess not good form? If I wasn't doing it this place would be a constant disaster!”

”I'm not talking about the bloody room, I'm saying drinking rum is more of a  _ bad form _ coming from you,” huffed DarkHook with a smirk. 

 

”Rum? I'm not drinking that evil stuff you others seem to enjoy!”

”Aren't you? Then what's that?” DarkHook waved his hand stealthily before pointing to the bottle of rum now sitting in front of the lieutenant as he sat himself on the chair opposed to the sofa. 

 

”What? No! I was drinking some fruit juice not- Oh god... That's not possible! That bottle wasn't here!” The lieutenant said, his eyes wide with fear as he realized the bottle had been replaced and the taste in his mouth was definitely not fruits. 

 

DarkHook tilted his head, lifting his eyebrow as the alcohol took hold of the lieutenant who started to become shaky in his movements. The man never touched the rum, it wasn't a surprise that the effect of the alcohol was quicker on him than with the rest of the other Hooks. 

 

As Lieutenant Jones started to walk unsteadily, DarkHook tried to communicate that he was being controlled, but the more he tried the more he felt his freedom being restricted by the Master. Even if he had managed to formulate a proper sentence, the lieutenant was too drunk to understand what he was saying. So he left the lieutenant to deal alone with the delirium created by the alcohol. Before he left the room he heard the bastard again. 

 

_ Don't you dare try and let them know what's happening…. Or you won't have the freedom to let them live…You're not allowed to say another word about the situation DarkOne….  _

 

* * *

 

The house was oddly silent when TinyHook made his way inside. He had been out with the young Killian and KillyCat, but soon started to get a bit of motion sickness from holding tight to his furry self, who was running and jumping everywhere. So the tiny man walked down the hall to the kitchen, looking for some water and perhaps something to eat once he felt  better. 

 

TinyHook peeked inside the living room after hearing the voice of the Lieutenant but when he saw the silhouette of the man crouch over the floor he smiled, and went back to his task. Numerous times he’d found the officer cleaning the rooms, mumbling to himself about always having to clean up after the others. 

 

TinyHook jumped onto a chair and reached the counter after a few more acrobatics. With glass in hand, he went to the other end of the counter to find something to eat, and saw two tiny cupcakes appear right in front of him. Surprised by the two floating pastries, TinyHook looked around, wondering if DarkHook might be in the kitchen, as he was the only one that could do that. 

 

DarkHook knew him quite well, and it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d offer him help with his magic; being tiny wasn’t always an easy thing. Though, not seeing the man around, TinyHook put down his glass to reach for the two cupcakes. When he brought the first cupcake to his mouth he turned to see the DarkOne leaning against the door frame. TinyHook was taken aback by the man’s cold demeanor, like something was off. He frowned, but the DarkOne snorted then smiled at the little man before  he continued on his way. 

 

TinyHook shook his head, he was too cautious sometimes. He bit into the tiny cupcake, happily chewing when it disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Why would his friend do that? He soon had his answer to the problem when he suddenly became dizzy, his small body staggering. His vision became blurry as he managed to make out the shadow of the DarkOne in front of him. He tried to extend his tiny hand toward his friend but darkness took him before he knew what was going on.

 

DarkHook was being careful to not let the tiny man discover what was going on. He’d already been lucky that TinyHook hadn’t gone any further towards the drunk Lieutenant moments before, otherwise the Master would have forced him to kill his friend. The slumped form of his minuscule body on the counter was no less of a burden to bear, though. 

 

DarkHook had tried to say he was sorry as TinyHook held out his hand for him, but his voice had been cut off, along with his oxygen supply when he’d attempted to speak. His hand wrapped around his own throat as he fought to breathe again. It was only once TinyHook was unconscious due to the sedative DarkHook had put in the tiny cupcake that the Master released DarkHook’s breath. He stumbled ahead and grabbed the counter, his eyes closed as he caught his breath. He then looked up with a dark, menacing gaze..

 

“I swear to god, if i find you... and i will. Death will be too sweet for you,” DarkHook said in a low growl as he panted. The voice of the Master did not answer, which only made the DarkOne all the more furious.

  
  


* * *

 

_ Papa!!  _

 

OldHook gasped as he woke up from the nightmare, falling ungracefully out of the hammock. It took him a few minutes to really leave the bitter vision and breathe normally again, sweat falling from his hairline. 

 

There were times when no matter how hard he tried, his sleep was always plagued by nightmares. Since the realms were united, he knew his Alice was safe and sound with her lover. Hell, he’d once managed to talk with her from afar. But it didn't stop the bloody dreams from haunting him. OldHook let go a long sigh before standing up. 

 

“Papa!! Help!! “

 

OldHook froze, his blood turning to ice as he heard her, his Alice. His brain was trying to decide whether it was really her or if her voice was just an illusion from his own mind, while his body was already running toward the source of her plea. Her screams led the old man to his secret room. The door cracked open as he stopped in front of it, a shiver running down his spine. But another shout of help was all it took to get him inside the room. 

  
OldHook stored all the memories he and Alice had from their time together since the beginning, with the addition of some objects she sent him from her own adventures. This place had a special meaning for him and right now Alice was in the center of it, suspended in the air with her hands wrapped around her throat and her feet kicking wildly. 

 

OldHook was petrified, tears already burning the back of his eyes. Seeing DarkHook come from behind, his hand lifted in the air wasn't helping matters. Why would he do this? How could he? Why was Alice here in the first place? So many questions launched at his mind, and all he could do was stare with wide eyes at his little starfish. 

 

“Isn't it funny how just one person can stop a man from doing anything?”

 

“Hook…I… how… why? I'm …” OldHook was having trouble formulating words, his throat tightened as emotions overtook him.

 

“Oh, don't worry old man, I won't hurt her.”

 

Then DarkHook snapped his fingers together and all was left from Alice was ashes. The next minute was filled with howls from OldHook as he fell to his knees, his trembling hand reaching for the ashes. DarkHook looked at him indifferent as he cried on the floor, hugging the hand full of dust against him. 

 

“Oh, come now ! You know that wasn't your precious,  _ starfish _ ,” DarkHook mocked his other version. 

 

The Dark One was met with the gaze of OldHook that was full of hatred, even if tears were falling freely on the old man’s cheeks.    
  


“Don't look at me like that, it's not like I was about to burn the rest of the room anyway.”

 

The change in OldHook’s eyes was instantaneous. He couldn't burn all his memories, he didn't have the right to. This coven was supposed to be a place to come and rest, it was supposed to be their own heaven. But by the look of DarkHook, mercy didn't seemed to be part of his options. So the old man stood up, wiping the tears away from his face with the back of his hand before taking a shaky but determined step toward the dark figure. 

 

“Why are you doing this to me Hook? Why?“

 

“Why? Because it's fun mate! Seeing you all suffer is just… mmmmmh it’s so…satisfying. “

 

A sadistically gleeful grin stretched across DarkHook’s face as he lit a fireball in the palm of his hand. He stared into the eyes of his friend before casting it behind him. OldHook followed the path of the fire with his eyes until it hit the ground, burning papers, boxes,  _ memories…  _ The man tried his best to stop the fire, to save his treasures. To stop this nightmare he was living. 

 

Satisfied with his chaos, DarkHook exited the room as black smoke began to fill the air. He turned back at the door frame, magically conjuring a bottle of rum. 

 

“And how could I forget! Here, have this… It might help you to numb the pain! “

 

OldHook spun around just in time to see the Dark One throwing the bottle at him. He barely had time to scream a pathetic  _ Nooo _ ! before the bottle exploded, consumed by fire in an instant. 

 

DarkHook left the room as the screams of OldHook filled the air. He would be burned alive if he did not manage to get out of his “secret room”. Just like the years of memories turning to ash right in front of him, screaming to be saved as well. 

 

DarkHook watched the sight, a grin firmly in place until it broke, and his face fell in anguish. The power of the dagger no longer suffocated him, and the darkness was finally quieting. DarkHook fell to the ground with a scream of his own, joining with the ones of his friend who was now suffering because of him. His hook and fingers dug into his scalp as he purged his pain and rage in his brief moment of freedom. How had he fallen so low? Letting the darkness cloud his actions? He could have saved the old man from some pain, he could have shown mercy… but instead he threw him right into hell. 

 

He soon felt the Master’s control back on him, pushing him to the next task. Four Hooks were left to suffer before midday….

 

* * *

 

Rogers had heard it all. The sound of the explosion followed by the smell of smoke. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He took a look outside before running to seek out the young Killian inside the house. He didn't know why, but the Coven had been particularly quiet, and his gut was telling him to find Killian and make sure he would be safe somewhere. Thankfully, he found the little boy in the middle of a corridor near the kitchen. 

 

“Rogers, have you seen TinyHook?” the lad asked, his voice serious. It had been almost an hour since he and KillyCat had seen him. “We were playing together with the cat, but he never came back.”

 

“Sadly, I haven’t seen the little guy either. Did you-”

 

The detective was cut off by another explosion, and this time it was accompanied by screams. Instinct kicked in, and he grabbed the lad’s arm a bit forcefully, running to the kitchen and closing the door behind him, his heart pounding against his ribs as he fought to remain calm in front of the child. The young boy looked at him in confusion, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“What's happening, Rogers? Why are we hiding in the kitchen?” His tiny voice was full of concern, and Rogers chuckled softly. Young though he was, the boy knew they wouldn’t run like that for nothing.

 

“It's nothing lad, it's nothing. I just have the feeling someone else is playing hide and seek with us,” the detective replied, hoping this would ease the tense atmosphere. The last thing he needed was a panicked Killian when he didn’t even knew what was after them. He didn’t expect such an excited reaction from the lad, though.

 

“Oh that's awesome! Do you know wh-mmff!! “

 

Rogers had put his hand over the young Killian's mouth, the hair on his neck raising in fear of them being heard. The screams had eased which meant their assaillant would start looking for them. He didn't have much time left before they discovered who was looking for them. 

 

He spotted the cookie jar out of the corner of his eye, sitting on the shelf beside them. He put one finger to his lips, waiting for Killian to nod before he let go of his mouth and reached for the jar. 

 

“Here, take these with you, and hide in the closet. No matter what happens, stay hidden okay? Am I clear, Killian? Stay. Hidden.”

 

Rogers didn't wait for his reply, already pushing the boy into the closet as Killian finally started panicking. 

 

“But Rogers what's happening?? Brother!”

 

Rogers closed the closet door and exited the room, walking down the corridor in order to retrieve some kind of weapon he could use against his foe. He didn't have many choices. His gun accompanied by another of the Hooks’ sword would have to do, even if he wished he wouldn't have to use the sword, only barely knowing how to use one thanks to the DarkHook’s sword fighting lessons he once received. Rogers suddenly felt the pull of magic as he appeared in another room, his back facing his attacker as he was a bit disoriented. In one swift movement, he took hold of his gun and spun around only to confront a familiar face.

 

DarkHook was looking at him, an eyebrow lifted at the sight of the gun Rogers’ hands. 

 

“Do you really think that can hurt me?” DarkHook spat.

 

“No. But I’m not planning to hurt you. What the hell is going on Hook?” 

 

Rogers stayed firmly in place as he followed DarkHook with his eyes while the man started to circle him. Something was off, and very wrong with his friend. The man stopped in his tracks and took a few step towards the detective.

 

“Don’t come any closer, mate. I don’t know what’s wrong with you but until you tell me, stay away from me and the others.” 

 

DarkHook looked at him with surprise before laughing and kept walking towards him. Rogers didn’t think twice before squeezing the trigger, shooting DarkHook several time. He stopped and clenched his wounds before using his magic to heal them. That’s when Rogers realized what was wrong.

 

“Your dagger! You no longer have it, do you?” 

 

“Stop. Trying… to find… the truth R-Rogers,” the man panted, sending the detective and his gun back a few feet with a pulse of magic. DarkHook knew that if his friend discovered the truth he would be forced to kill him, and he could not do that, not to him. He looked at the man, slumped on the floor before Rogers got to his feet again, pulling his sword to face him once more.

 

“You don’t have to do this Hook, you’re stronger than whoever is trying to control you. I know it,” Rogers replied, wincing a little. He had hit his head hard, and he was certain if he brought his hand behind his head it would be stained with blood.

 

“I-I can’t... he’s, he’s too st-strong!” He let out in a gasp, his magic conjuring his sword in order to fight the man.

 

“And yet! You’re able to speak to me, Hook! You’re stronger than you know”  Roger barely had time to give his answer before DarkHook engaged their duel. Sword clashing against sword. Rogers wasn’t bad, but he knew he couldn’t keep this pace much longer. He needed to find a way to reach Hook’s conscience before he lost his grip on his sword between each strike.

 

“I know you can do it! You don’t have to harm anymore of us. You just have to fight!”

 

“I- don’t... I want to. But-I, I c-can’t!”

 

“Come on, Hook! You need to find the strength inside of you to resist its-its power!”

 

“I, I can’t!! You’ve got to stop!!” DarkHook screamed at him, his blows becoming more and more powerful until Rogers had block the attacks using both hands on his own blade.

 

DarkHook made Rogers’ sword fly aside, and the man let out a hiss, his left hand clamped over his right as blood flowed from the cut it left. Rogers slid back on the tiles, getting as far as he could from his friend, afraid of the next blow. DarkHook stood back and simply watched him with a grimace, his eyes glued to Rogers’ right palm. Rogers frowned before looking at the cut. The blood had stopped and a green glow emanated from the cut. He suddenly felt dizzy, his force leaving his body as he slowly fall flat on his back. The world around him slowed, and his eyelids became heavier with each flutter. He felt a hand cup the back of his neck before setting him down on a cushion.

 

“D-Don’t… don’t let them win, Killian… you have to f-fight…”

 

His eyes closed for good this time as he gave over to the darkness of sleep. DarkHook took a moment to study Rogers. He looked so peaceful like that. He really hoped the sleeping curse he used on his blade would allow his friend some respite. Of all the Hooks, Rogers was the one he liked the most, his best friend. He might grumble when the detective snuggled against him in their giant bed, but in truth he loved the man’s affection. 

 

Rogers was right. He needed to fight. He was stronger than that bastard who was hiding from them with the dagger, not even daring to show his face. But fighting the dagger’s power was exhausting. After gently petting Rogers’ hair, he couldn’t help but stand up and seek out the next Hook. In the back of his mind though, he knew he’d be able to show more mercy for the next one. 

 

He had to fight against the Master’s will in order to spare the youngest Killian from terrible pain... 

 

* * *

 

Killian was terrified. So, so scared of what was happening outside his hideout. He tried to eat a cookie but his throat was too dry and belly too upset to allow anything. So he waited. He waited since Rogers had forced him inside the wardrobe. 

 

Thankfully, it wasn’t totally black inside. Killian hated being confined in dark places. He’d hated it since he was a born, ever since their dad had left them on their own. But now, thanks to the DarkOne, who appeared to be another version of his grown up self, he wasn’t obligated to sleep on the dusty, moldy mattress, if one could even call it a mattress in the first place, inside the ship where he and Liam were slaves. 

 

Killian loved Rogers like a brother, so he didn’t dare disobey him when he practically threw him into the closet. He trusted him enough to know there was a good reason for him to act like that. Nonetheless, he wasn’t happy being stuck inside, and he had to fight his instincts, which were telling him to run outside and search for Rogers, or any other Hook. 

 

After several minutes lulled in the silence, Killian decided to sneak outside the closet. The kitchen was calm, and Killian could hear the birds outside. He let out a deep breath, releasing all the tension that had built up within him since he was forced into the half-light of the wardrobe. He was about to put the jar on the counter when he heard shots coming from inside the house. The jar hit the ground, shattering all around Killian’s feet while he let out a loud yelp. Killian was shaking from head to toe, his heart pounding wildly in his ears. His brain seized up, paralysing him even as hot tears flowed down his red cheeks. Suddenly, the sounds of a sword fight echoed and Killian finally fought through his panic and ran back to the wardrobe. He hugged himself until he stopped sobbing, the house back in the usual calm. 

 

All too soon, Killian heard someone enter the kitchen. He couldn't see much from the small hole on the door, but there was a good chance it was DarkHook as the remains of the glass disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Killian stayed hidden, not wanting to get caught after breaking the jar. He didn’t want to be punished for it, not after the fright he’d just had. 

 

The man left the room and Killian was alone once again. He waited a good twenty minutes before cracking open the door, scanning the room. Rogers wasn’t back. Killian swallowed down his fear as his brain started to wonder what had happened to him. He shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes. He took a deep breath and came out of the closet. His belly grumbled and he found himself smiling at the sound. He wasn’t against the idea of a cookie, and Killian wondered if Rogers had anticipated that reaction when he’d first given him the jar.

 

Listening to the sounds inside the house, Killian took a chair and pushed it against the counter, carefully climbing on it. He opened the door of one of the cupboards, a grin lighting his face when he saw the cookie jar back in its place. He took it down before he plunged his tiny hand inside.

 

Killian trotted out of the kitchen, one cookie in his mouth and a few others secured in his grip. He headed for the bedroom where he could hide himself under his fluffy blanket while he waited for Rogers to came back for him. 

 

“Ah! So, it was you indeed.”

 

Killian froze, the cookie inside his mouth fell to the floor at the sound of the dark voice. He slowly turned his head to see DarkHook standing in the middle of the corridor a few meters behind him, his hand and hook on his belt. Killian swallowed again, the fear creeping inside him. DarkHook generally took that posture when he wasn’t happy, or was up to something dark.

 

“I...I can explain,” the young lad stuttered, the tips of his ears turning red at what he had done.

 

“Can you? I thought you knew stealing from the kitchen was forbidden,” DarkHook replied coldly.

 

“But I, I thought…” Killian’s face turned white at the realisation of what the lecture was truly about. It wasn’t about the broken glass, not at all. “I thought… you, you told me I could take whatever I needed,” he mumbled to himself. He didn't understood. DarkHook had expressly told him that when he was inside the Coven, he could have anything he wanted (well almost anything), and that he could take what he needed. It wasn’t the first time DarkHook had seen him take cookies.

 

“Stop mumbling, and talk clearly, lad. You’re not a baby anymore,” snapped DarkHook, his hard glare sending shivers through Killian’s body.

 

“I-I’m sorry… I-I’m going to put them back.” 

 

Killian bit his lip nervously as he walked back the kitchen, his head low, his skin burning as he felt the shame of his action. It was the first time someone had scolded him that much since he was brought to the Hooks’ Coven. He silently put back the others cookies he had taken before cleaning his mess. Reluctantly, he went back to DarkHook who was waiting for him.

 

“Good. But you can’t run away without your punishment.” DarkHook looked at the boy whose eyes went wild with fear, once again paralysed by it. 

 

DarkHook was revolted by his words which felt so wrong on his tongue. Fighting the power of the dagger had been a good idea at first, but he hadn’t realized how much he would be affected by it. He knew the lad had been hiding in the closet when he went inside the kitchen, but he had tried to ignore it. Instead, had repaired the broken jar before going after the next Hook. He’d hoped he could have fooled his Master, but he had felt his grip on his skin once more and had been forced to finish his task with the lad before going for any other Hook. DarkHook had fought as much as he could, but soon the fatigue took over and he was left executing his orders like the good puppy he was. Now he stood in front of a terrorized Killian. He knew the lad felt ashamed and confused. He had told him he would never be punished inside the Coven, that they were all here to protect him, and now he was the one giving him a lecture and about to hurt his very soul. DarkHook hoped the lad would understand it wasn’t his choice, that he would never willing do this to him, but seeing him tremble with fear seemed to squash any chance of forgiveness. 

 

“You need to be taught a good lesson so you don’t steal. Ever again.”

 

Killian tried to run away but DarkHook made sure he could do no such thing. Tears began to fall on Killian’s face as he tried to hold back his sobbs. DarkHook tried to turn his gaze away but couldn’t, forced to watch his younger version panic in front of him. Memories of his time in the slave ship flowed through his mind and he cursed himself. Why couldn't he stop himself? Why did his attempts to do good end in pain and screams? Why couldn’t he find the strength to fight the darkness and that son of bitch who was controlling him? Why couldn’t he be enough? 

 

All these questions were only causing more pain, allowing the darkness to consume and use his memories to control his body and mind. DarkHook held out his hand, forming a fire ball inside to heat his hook. 

 

This time Killian tried to jerk away; he was about to be branded there was no doubt. When DarkHook was in front of him, he locked his gaze with the boy, the light of the fire reflected in his eyes. The bright sea blue was replaced by the darkest hues of midnight; almost as dark as his pupils.    
  


DarkHook put out the fire ball leaving his hook glowing white due to the immense heat. He looked at it, a smile tried to tug at his lips but he summoned his last strength to stop his body from showing the cruelty of the darkness. 

 

“Hold up you hand, boy.”

 

DarkHook’s voice sounded broken, just like he was internally. The young boy burst into tears, shaking his head as the dark magic took control of his right arm. Slowly his hand lifted so DarkHook could grab it, clenching it with more force than he needed to. His gaze dropped to his hook then back to the small shaking hand before him. He looked back at Killian. They needed time. DarkHook needed time to gather enough will to stop himself from branding the palms of the poor child.

 

But his left arm started to move forward.

 

They were out of  time.

 

* * *

 

_ \+      Mpreg. mentioned in this part     + _

  
  


Killian had returned from Storybrooke earlier than planned. He couldn’t quiet the voice in his head, or the feeling in his gut, telling him that something was very wrong at the Coven. When he closed the door behind him the first thing that jumped at him was the smell of smoke and... were those screams? He didn’t tarry any longer, running in the direction of the black smoke that he was now able to see: the small side building was burning and someone was definitely inside. 

 

Killian covered his mouth before stepping in, attacked by the heat of the flames that were ravaging the inside. In the back of it he saw who was screaming. The person was desperately trying to hold onto different things as the flames lapped at both him and what could still be burned. Coughing, Killian stepped back and closed his jacket then wrapped the scarf he had inside his jacket around his head, covering his mouth and nose. He took a deep breath and jumped into the inferno. After dozens of curses he made it out of the building, the man screaming in shock wrapped in his embrace. Killian dragged the man away from the fire, resting his body near a water source in the hopes that the cold water would help him. When the man stopped clutching at him Killian realized who it was. He was half burned and crying out in pain, but it was without a doubt OldHook. Killian looked around frantically.  Why had no one come to save the old man?

  
Judging by the man’s state, he’d been lost inside the fire for quite some time.  Killian’s attention jumped towards the main house when he heard several gunshots. Reluctantly, Killian left OldHook, who had passed out from the pain, and rushed towards the sounds of the struggle. Every door was locked, leaving Killian no other choice than to climb on the roof to reach the open skylight so he could enter without being noticed. Once inside, Killian moved with caution. His efforts were rewarded when he heard cries coming from the corridor on his left. He peered down the hall at what was happening before hiding back in the room, his back firmly pressed to the wall as he tried to process what he had just seen.

He now understood how OldHook had been left alone to burn alive: the DarkOne version of them was currently looming in front of the youngest Hook, clearly not acting of his own accord. The lad’s cries increased, and without a second thought Killian ran towards them, jumping on the man in front of young Killian, knocking them both to the floor and freeing the young boy from DarkHook’s magic. Taken by surprise, DarkHook was slow to react, giving Killian a small window to focus on the lad before he had to fully concentrate on his fight.

 

“Killian, GO!! Find help if you can, but you have to run! NOW!” Killian yelled at the young boy who had fallen on his back, gathering his senses before he sprinted out of the house. Once the boy was out of sight he felt the other man grunting under him as he tried to stand up. Killian hurled himself against DarkHook, hitting him as much as possible in hopes of  disorientating his opponent. 

 

“Have you lost your bloody mind, mate?!” Killian screamed at DarkHook who was on his back panting, blood flowing down his face from his brow and broken nose. 

 

DarkHook only replied with a low chuckle. “Is that all you’ve got,  _ mate  _ ?”

 

“I don’t have time to play your game, Hook. Where’s your dagger? Did you hurt anyone else? Answer me!” Killian was quickly losing his temper, his hand and hook grabbing DarkHook by the collar. This DarkOne was powerful, and Killian knew if he had  found OldHook half dead, and the lad in panic, then the others had surely been harmed by his hand as well.

 

“Oh yes...That’s what you want to hear, isn’t it? You want me to tell you what I’ve done? You want to hear how fucked up I am? DON’T YOU?” DarkHook spat blood on Killian’s face before pushing him aside, facing his most recent self. Killian Jones, hero of Storybrooke, full of hope and love. And what was he; a DarkOne so powerful, so full of hate, bloody broken and alone to face the claws of the darkness. His body was shaking with rage. A sense of control washed over him, the first he’d felt since the start of this madness, as if his Master knew his fucked up mind would do everything on its own to finish the rest of the Hooks.

 

Killian looked at him, his stance no longer aggressive toward him. “You’re not alone, Hook. You might think it’s all hopeless, but we’re with you. Not matter what that bastard controlling you is saying, you’re not alone.” 

 

DarkHook looked at Jones, a twisted smile on his lips as he was lost in self-loathing. How could he think that of him when he had just hurt almost all the Hooks in the Coven? 

 

_ That’s entirely impossible… you know that don’t you?... he’s lying to you… he could not understand how it feels…. _ the darkness sneered into his mind.

 

“Hey! Hook! Stop listening to those bloody voices inside your head!” DarkHook snapped out of his reverie, his gaze locked onto Jones once again. “You’re the one in command. I’m pretty sure whoever you had harmed here must have told you that.” Killian took one step toward him, his hand and hook half raised in truce.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Jones. I’m not like you, not like any other version of us! I’m not powerful enough!”

 

“Oh, come on! You think you’re the only one with demons? Do you really believe you’re the only one waking up each morning, feeling like you’re not enough?” Killian pointed at him, his eyes swirling with emotion. He was right, he wasn’t the only one… They were made the same. “So fight, mate! You can do it, you can find the blasted blade and end all of this! “

 

DarkHook lowered his head, doing exactly what the other man was asking, he could do it. All he needed was to reach that bloody strength inside of him and use it to trace his dagger. But as he thought he was finally reaching it, he felt an unbearable pain inside his head. 

 

He let out a scream as he fell to his knees, his hand tugging his hair as he felt everything around him disappearing into darkness and pain.

 

_ You really thought you were in control… what a fool… you never were, you never will be … I’m the one controlling your actions… you’re nothing, Jones… nothing... _

 

“DarkHook? Hook! Killian can you hear me??”

 

_ He’s nothing but a nuisance… he’s a hero, he will never understand you… you’re nothing like him… _ .

 

“Come on, Hook! You have to fight! You’re not alone!!”

 

_ You’ll be forever alone… you’re nothing but a monster… a tool to be used… you’re mine… and you have to get rid of him right now! _

 

“That’s it, Hook! Breathe, take deep breaths, it’s going to be alright…”

 

_ He’s nothing… saying sweet words… but it’s empty promises… do you really think he would have left you in possession of the dagger?... He would take it and reduce you to a sobbing puppy… left alone in a cell so you can never hurt HIM again… is that what you want?... Do you want to be a slave to the dagger in his hands?... Do You DarkOne? ….Your power reduce to nothing? _ ....

 

“No.”

 

“Hook? You okay? Hey look at me, mate!”

 

When DarkHook’s eyes met Killian’s they were full of hatred, anger, pain. Killian looked at him, frowning as he stumbled back from the man before him. He was afraid, DarkHook felt it. They were all afraid of him. They could never love him, all their promises were empty…

 

_ That’s it… you do understand the terrible truth… they will never see you other than a threat… So be it… Kill them all… _

 

DarkHook threw his fist at Killian’s gut, sending the man flying back. He groaned and cough a few times as he slowly stood up again.

 

“What was that for, Killian? What are you-”

 

“Don’t  _ Killian _ me,” DarkHook grunted as he froze Killian in place. “You’re all afraid of me. You’ll never understand me, so why should I listen to you? Or to your disgusting hope speeches?”. 

 

“Hook… please. Don’t do this.” 

 

_ So, what could we do with him? … He became just as boring as the rest of those Storybrooke heroes… In fact, he’s just like his wife… full of hope and love, not even the shadow of himself… He should be just like her… nothing but a woman… _

 

DarkHook frowned at the request. This wasn’t right. Killian struggled to move, his eyes were full of fear but also… compassion? Was he really pained to see him being like this? Slowly, DarkHook was able to look beyond the darkness clouding his mind. What was he doing? 

 

“Please, don’t do this, Hook. You -you know you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

 

The rest of his life… which meant forever. He couldn’t live with himself. But he also couldn’t do anything to stop it.  _ I’m sorry _ , he tried to communicate without voicing it, for fear that the Master would pull him back into the darkness. His mind was too unstable at the moment to risk anything, having just been lost in the darkness a few moments ago. It was always so easy to fall back into it.

 

He locked his eyes on Killian’s face as his hook cut Killian’s palm, collecting some drops of blood. Stepping back, he formed a ball of blackness within his palm then plunged his blood soaked hook into it before pushing it inside Kilian’s middle. Jones hit the floor from the force of it, the magic releasing its paralyzing hold on him.

 

The pain was overwhelming as Killian felt like his insides were being twisted and stretched, like there was a fire burning within his body making it difficult to breathe. He tried to get up, his hand sliding on the wall for support, but a wave of pain hit him and his knees buckled halfway before he found himself curled up on the floor.

 

“Wh-what did you do to me?” Killian whimpered, his hand clenched at his shirt.

 

“I-I can’t ...L-let you go…-m sor-” DarkHook closed his eyes, trying to breathe through his own pain the Master was inflicting upon him until he did what was required. DarkHook approached, his hand hovered over Killian’s body, a purple light shimmering around it and Killian’s middle.

 

The moment the purple glow disappeared DarkHook turned his back on Killian, hoping to finish the Master’s work quickly but his body froze, the sound of Killian’s anguished panting engulfing his hears.

 

_ Face your work, DarkOne…You will only leave at my command... _

 

_**++** _

**_  
_ ** Like a robot, DarkHook turned back towards Killian, who was now grunting, his eyes wide with terror as he watched his belly grow rapidly, his shirt already ripped in two. Magic was the origin of the belly bump steadily swelling, its only aim to produce pain in Killian who soon couldn’t hold back his tears and sobs. DarkHook stared at him, disgust all over his face as he watched Killian suffer from the sped up pregnancy spell. The man tried to move but the large bump was pinning him down, his arm clung to his torso as it grew larger.

 

“Hell it-it hurts! Hook, please. You have to… have to f-fight!” Killian cried out between the waves of torment coming from his midsection, a searing pain shot through his back while his body fought the sudden change. As much as he wanted to, DarkHook couldn’t do a thing, the darkness hissing inside his mind prevented him from breaking free.

 

“Please! Hook, you have to-” Killian’s sentence was cut off by a howl of pain, sheer torture taking hold of his belly. ****_  
  
_

DarkHook took a step in his direction, his will to help finally stronger than the darkness.

 

_ I’ll have none of it, DarkOne...You’ll stay where you are… you are forbidden to help him... _

 

“Hook… h-help!” 

 

_ Shut him up… or would you prefer to kill him right now?.... _

“Enough,” DarkHook mumbled, trying to be as menacing as possible. He walked toward the man and pushed him down further, pressing his huge belly against the hard floor, eliciting yells from Killian who kept begging him to stop the pain.

 

“No! Stop!! Hook, stop it!!! You…you…”

 

“You what?” DarkHook grabbed Kilian’s hair, pulling him up right as the man tried to breathe again through his screams.

 

“Y-you don’t have to do this.You must find a way to free yourself from him”

 

_ Don’t even dare to do such thing… I’m your Master and you’ll obey me… Hurt him!... Just hurt him!.. _ . 

 

“SHUT UP!!” 

 

DarkHook yielded. He saw red at the voice in his head, but the darkness took hold once again, forcing  DarkHook to execute the command. In a powerful move, he kicked Killian in his belly, sending the man into a spiral of pain as he screamed, the sound barely human.   
  


**++**

 

DarkHook left the house while Killian writhed in agony.

  
  


* * *

 

KillyCat was cleaning his fur under the sun, blissfully unaware of what had happened to the rest of the Coven and the impending danger he was in. DarkHook walked slowly in his direction, his demeanor as innocent as could be. When the shadow of the human spread over the cat, the animal turned his head, his muzzle moving as he sniffed DarkHook. As soon as he caught his scent he knew something was off. KillyCat jumped up onto all four paw, his back arching in defence. DarkHook grabbed him, not giving the cat a chance to run away, and tucked him between his left arm and chest. His hand started to stroke his black fur in an attempt to calm the little animal.

 

It took him several minutes, but DarkHook managed to appease the cat who was now purring loudly against him.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” DarkHook whispered, his hand scratching behind KillyCat’s ears as the feline melted into the ministration, emitting a soft meow to agree with his human.

 

“I wish I could keep doing that you know? But all good thing comes to an end.” 

 

DarkHook hated how soft his voice cooed as he announced to his furry friend that he was about to hurt him just as he had done with the rest of the Coven.

 

_ I never liked those beasts…They’re just bother… Drown that disgusted thing… _ .

 

DarkHook loathed the idea of killing the cat, but he had no choice than to execute the command. So, he walked with the cat in his arms toward the little pond, sitting on his heels as the cat turned his expressive face toward him, tilting it as he meowed again.

 

“Wonder what is happening, right?” 

 

DarkHook chuckled. He was talking to a cat as if it could have answered him like a human. All it could do was produce high-pitched sounds when DarkHook turned him on his back, so he could clasp his hand around his little body. KillyCat became agitated, his body shaking with fear as DarkHook hoovered his hand above the water.

 

“I’m sorry little guy, but I have no choice… I wish you could stop me.” 

 

DarkHook looked down at the cat with a sad smile before he frowned, his body moving without his consent as his hand inched closer to the water until the cat’s tail touched its surface. KillyCat let out a growl and released his claws, scratching DarkHook’s hand with fury while his teeth sank into his fingers. It was to no avail, DarHook couldn’t stop his actions, and now half of KillyCat’s body was underwater. DarkHook’s hand was covered in his own blood by the time the cat was submerged in the cold water, with only his head above the surface. 

 

“Come on… you can fight harder than that!” DarkHook ground out between his clenched teeth. 

 

KillyCat continued to thrash, splashing water onto himself with jerky movements as he tried to growl, breathe, and force the water out of his lungs all at the same time. If KillyCat could only bite DarkHook’s hand harder, he would be obligated to let go of him and tend to the bleeding hand, but it wasn’t enough. Suddenly, KillyCat found himself completely underwater, his body still fighting and causing bubbles to trouble the surface of the water just above DarkHook’s hand.

 

The man closed his eyes, not able to bear  the sight of what would be the death of the cat in just a few seconds more. Even if he took the small animal out of the water he wouldn’t be allowed to revive him, and in his condition KillyCat would die. DarkHook felt the cat go limp in his grasp. He bit his lower lip and turned his face away from the pond. He was nothing but a bastard, a murderer.

 

He was lost to this curse forever, not able to make a single thing right, and he hated himself even more for that. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to die, to stop existing. 

 

Then suddenly, he was free.

 

DarkHook snapped his eyes open:  _ Free _ . The weight on his conscience gone. No more feelings of being trapped inside his own body. With a shaky breath, DarkHook turned his head toward the water, and lifted his hand out of it. A smile broke across his lips, his body was back under his control which meant the dagger was no longer in the possession of his previous Master. The blade was already singing to him, appealing to its true owner to come and collect it. DarkHook let out a laugh, distorted by the wave of emotion that hit him, but it was better than anything he had felt since the morning.

 

DarkHook gently placed KillyCat on the grass, and with a flick of his wrist he cast a preservation spell over the entire coven. He would have all the time he needed to take back what was his, look for the bastard who had controlled him, and fix the mess he had made.


	2. Part II- Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings recall:
> 
> Part 2 still contains brief mentions of mpreg but it won’t be the main focus as it is in the section of part 1. In addition, part 2 has some graphic descriptions of broken bones, bruises, and internal bleeding but should not be too disturbing as it’s not vividly detailed. Again, there will be a warning at the start of the part where it’s mentioned.
> 
> For the mpreg/graphic desc. warning, it will be added at the start of the section concerned in each part. It will also be announced inside that section by “ ++ ” before and after the mentioned.

Young Killian had run away as fast as his legs could carry him. Even after tripping over a few rocks, he was out of the Coven within minutes. His cheeks were wet, tears still rolling down his face as he looked at the magical barrier protecting the Coven from the rest of the world. It should have protected them from all he had seen and heard, but the burns on his hand were proof enough that it had failed. They weren’t safe inside. He wasn’t safe anywhere now.

 

Trying to stop his sobs, Killian walked around the barrier, his eyes glued to his red, throbbing hand. After walking quite some distance, he heard a voice laughing. Killian lifted his head and noticed a man dressed in dark hued, reddish clothes, looking much like a pirate. A jolt of shock rolled through him when his eyes landed on the blade the man was clutching in his hand, recognizing it as DarkHook’s.

 

Killian didn’t know much about the power of the DarkOne, but he remembered DarkHook telling him that if one day things got messy, they all had to take the dagger and ask him for help. Killian gasped at his memories before he hid himself in the bushes. The other pirate turned to look in his direction, but after moment shifted his attention back to the viewing portal in front of him.

 

Killian slowly made his way between the trees so he was behind the man. Killian tried to see what was inside the pool, visible from within the portal, but regretted it the moment he saw DarkHook’s hands around his furry friend. The young boy clasped his hand over his mouth as he tried to remain silent, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The pirate commanded the DarkOne to drown the cat, and it was too much for a now trembling Killian. He needed to do something. He couldn't just run away, not when one of his best friends was about to die because of a dirty, stinking pirate. Giving himself a countdown after he silently climbed up the tree, Killian prepared himself to jump on the man. All he needed was to be as courageous as Rogers and surprise the man so he would drop the dagger.

 

“Three...Two...One,” murmured Killian as he leapt from the branch.

 

The man didn’t even looked up as Killian collided with his shoulder, dropping the dagger as he fell face first into the dirt. Killian kicked the dagger away before he punched the man in the face, moving backward he readied himself for more strikes when the man stood up.

 

“Oi’!!! What the seven hells was that?... Where’s the...You?! I’m going to tear you apart, you little shit!” the man bellowed when he realised what had happened.

 

His blood boiled with rage as he rushed at Killian, who was having a hard time staying strong in the face of the murderous man. He turned to run, but the pirate grabbed him by his shirt, lifting his small body in the air while his strong dirty hands clamped around his throat. Killian gasped, trying as hard as he could to kick the man with his feet, but the pirate just laughed as he squeezed harder at the boy’s neck.

 

“You filthy muck! I’m going to make you regret what you’ve just done! And then... then I’ll unleash the DarkOne on you, and this time, I’ll make sure he _does_ kill you, little brat!”

 

Killian’s vision went blurry with tears, dark spots appeared as he felt his strength leave him, his lungs screaming for oxygen. He clawed at the man’s hands, but it was in vain. As he succumbed to the panic, he saw familiar red smoke swirl behind the pirate as DarkHook appeared and picked up his dagger from the ground. The dirty pirate gasped, and the pressure around Killian’s throat lessened. Once released he fell to the ground, coughing and wiping his watery eyes. A pair of dark boots stopped beside him, and Killian tilted his head up to see DarkHook, who was now choking the pirate. A strong shiver took hold of Killian and he shook violently from the look on  DarkHook’s face. The man was furious at the pirate, rage radiating off him before both men disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Killian was once again left all alone..

 

* * *

 

DarkHook reappeared somewhere far from the Coven, the other man falling to the ground as he gasped for air.

 

“You should have never done that… BlackBeard,” DarkHook sneered at the sight of the bastard crawling on the floor at his feet.

 

“Y-You-You don’t scare me, Jones. You might be the DarkOne, but you’re still that bitch - Ahhh!”

 

“Dont. Say. Another. Word,” DarkHook growled, using his magic to force the pirate to stop talking.

 

“Death will be too good for you once I’m done with you.”

 

DarkHook grinned menacingly at the man who was scooting backward on his ass in fear. Dark magic pulsed through his veins, and sparks fluttered around his hand. This time DarkHook would relish the rush of darkness in his body that already had BlackBeard screaming.

 

Sometime later, DarkHook returned to the Coven, the darkness still singing at what he had done to BlackBeard. The man would never be a problem again. He made sure hell would have its fun with him. But DarkHook’s work wasn’t over yet. He still had to fix the chaos he’d caused in the Coven, starting with young Killian who was probably hiding somewhere. DarkHook didn’t wanted to use his magic to locate him, though. If the boy wanted to see him, he would come by his own choice. So DarkHook walked a bit, calling for the lad before he stopped in front of young Killian’s entrance to the Coven, each Hook having their own door meant for them alone.

 

“There is nothing to fear, lad… The pirate is gone. I made sure of that. You can come out now!”

 

DarkHook looked around for any movement in the vegetation, but everything was silent. He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes as he thought of how he could make the lad come so he could at least tend to his injury.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m sorry, Killian… I know you saw what I’ve done, but... I never wanted to… I’m sorry. I don’t know if you’ll forgive me one day, but know that it’s over. The dagger is no longer in bad hands… I just want to help you, my boy.”

 

DarkHook knew his words might sound like empty promises, but he meant them. So, to prove his intentions he set down the dagger in front of him, knelt a few meters away from it, and waited for the lad to come out.

 

Killian was hidden under a bush beside DarkHook. He knew the man was telling the truth. He had seen the way he’d looked at the dirty pirate, and if DarkHook said he was gone then Killian believed it. But a part of him was still scared of what he’d witnessed; was scared he would still be punished, that was, until the man asked for forgiveness.

 

Killian bit his lip, tears burning his eyes as he felt his heart squeeze in his chest. The man was like a father to him. He had saved him from Captain Silver, had given him a family, friends, people who protected him and loved him. So he ran to him, bursting out from the bush, and right towards DarkHook, no longer holding in the cries he’d bottled within him since the nightmare had begun..

 

DarkHook was glad to finally see the boy, but he did not expect to have the boy clinging to him as he unburdened himself into his shoulder. The boy’s body was wracked by sobs, his hand fisting in DarkHook’s hair as he anchored himself.

 

“Shhh… It’s alright, Killian. It’s alright” DarkHook murmured, his hand slowly stroking the boy’s back as he rocked him. He froze when he heard the boy whimper and pulled back slightly, questioning him with his eyes in search of what was wrong.

 

“Where does it hurt, Killian? I can help you, just show me.”

 

Killian sniffed, looking at DarkHook who’s hair was sticking up in every direction after he’d grabbed it with his hands. He slowly showed him his palm which had started to bleed a little, the skin red from the burn.

 

“My throat stings a bit, too” Killian said, his tiny voice raspy and strained. DarkHook lifted his hand and held it over Killian's neck, the warm sensation made the boy relax against DarkHook’s touch. Seconds later Killian opened his eyes, a shy small appearing on his face as he already felt better.

 

“Come here little one, we are going to tend to those burns okay?”

 

Killian nodded and wrapped his arms around DarkHook’s neck as he stood before poofing them back inside the cabin that served as his laboratory.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the smoke cleared, DarkHook began looking for a balm to heal Killian's burns. He knew he wasn't supposed to heal others with his dark magic, it wasn’t meant for others without those bloody deals. DarkHook had learned to use some basic healing spells, but the extent of his healing magic was limited to nothing more than a few wounds if he wanted to use it in consecutive succession rather than all at once. So, he decided that  potions would be best used to undo the disaster he’d done. With a small pot in hand, DarkHook returned to the lad who was sat on a stool.

 

“Show me your hand, lad,” DarkHook said gently. The boy extended both his hands, palms up. DarkHook could see the concern in his young eyes, so he paused and knelt down so he could talk with the boy at the same level.

 

“What troubles you?”

 

“W-Will it sting?” Killian asked shylly, his head nodding toward the red pot.  


“No, don’t worry lad, this won’t hurt a bit, I promise.”

 

DarkHook used his magic to suspend the pot in the air, so he could use his hand to apply the balm. Killian held up his hand, letting DarkHook apply generous amounts of balm on his small hands before securing a bandage around it so the balm could penetrate and heal the irritated skin.

 

“There, it will be as if nothing had happened once the balm has done its magic.”

 

Killian looked at his hands, sniffling before jumping off his stool to hug DarkHook one more time. He mumbled some thanks into his neck before he gasped, pushing DarkHook so he could look around them with a worried expression.

 

“The others! Where are the others? W-We need to find them! What if, what if they...they-”

 

“Hey! Calm down lad, they’re safe. I used a spell to protect them after you attacked BlackBeard.” DarkHook sank to one knee and put a reassuring hand on little Killian’s shoulder. “It was very brave thing to do after all you’d experienced. Without you, none of this would have been possible. You did good, Killian. You saved us. And I promise you that I will save all the others. I will make it up to you, all of you.”

 

A smile spread across the boy’s face, a sense of pride over his attack against the pirate, even if it had almost end badly, filled his chest. He was  thankful that his father figure was himself once again and about to save the day. Killian considered telling DarkHook what he meant to him, but chose to save such declarations for later. Right now, they had work to do.

 

“So, what says you? Wanna help me? I wouldn’t say no to an extra pair of hands to hold the potions we’ll need to heal the others.”

 

“I would love to!”

 

“And… you can hold my dagger, if it’ll make you feel better…”

 

Killian lost himself in thought for a moment over the idea of having what had forced DarkHook to do such awful things in his possession, then shook his head vigorously. He didn’t need to have that power, and he trusted DarkHook with it. It was better that it remain in his possession if they fell under attack again.  
  
The two left the lab, with Killian concentrating on the basket full of flasks and pots he was carrying. DarkHook took a deep breath, and looked around the garden, seeking out their first friend; one he knew would serve to distract Killian from certain unpleasant scenes later on. He didn’t wish to trouble the lad more than he already had, and he would bet his life that OldHook wasn’t in a very good state.

 

They reached the small pond where a very wet KillyCat was lying. DarkHook hurried forward when he saw Killian’s frightened expression at the still, small body. Kneeling next to the cat, Dark Hook waved his hand, casting off the protection. DarkHook pushed several times on KillyCat’s middle, until the water expelled from KillyCat’s lungs and the cat coughed up the rest. His legs kicked out wildly until Killian gathered him in his arms and pet him, rubbing the fur of his friend’s still wet, against his nose.

 

DarkHook, Killian, and a now purring KillyCat made their way to the vegetable garden where DeckhandHook was sprawled out on his stomach. DarkHook took a blue vial from Kilian’s basket, and asked the boy to stay where he was until the deckhand was healed. As soon as DarkHook lifted the spell, DeckhandHook began gasping again, his eyes widening in fear at the sight of DarkHook. His body was too weak to fight against DarkHook’s action, as he surely still thought of him as an enemy. DarkHook raised the deckhand’s head and brought the vial to his lips, but the liquid was soon spit out.

 

“Come on mate, you need to drink this. It’ll stop your reaction to the rum!”

 

Deckhand Hook looked frantically at DarkHook as he felt the cold liquid run down his throat. His gaze never left the DarkOne as he found himself able to breathe with more and more ease. When he felt his throat open, freed from any obstruction, he allowed himself to close his eyes. DarkHook smiled, giving a squeeze to the deckhand before he gently let go of him.

 

“Wha-What happened?” Deckhand Hook asked in confusion.

 

“BlackBeard managed to find the Coven, thanks to the help of the author’s power of the young Henry. He also used it so he could be in possession of my dagger, and that bast… er, pirate made sure no one remembered what he had done. Then he unleashed his revenge on us. But our younger self saved the day!” DarkHook explained, smiling brightly at the young boy who came closer dragging the basket with one hand as he held KillyCat in the other.

 

“I see… Well, thank you. Both of you,” DeckhandHook said, slowly getting on his feet.

 

“Who are we healing next, DarkHook?” Kilian asked, putting his furry friend inside the basket so he could walk more easily. DeckhandHook turned to DarkHook with an accusing frown.

 

“Ah, well things happened after I left you… But for now we need to focus. As Killian said, we’ve got a lot of mates to heal! To the main room, young man!” DarkHook said with flourish. Killian smiled at them and ran towards the house, leaving the two adults behind. “As for what happened mate; let’s just say it isn’t a pleasant sight. After we rescue the Lieutenant and TinyHook, I’ll need one of you to stay with young Killian so he doesn’t see his other selves until they are in fine fettle.” The deckhand nodded, and they both quickened their pace to catch up to Killian who was waiting for them on the porch.

 

DarkHook made quick work of healing both TinyHook and Lieutenant Jones, the different toxins inside their bodies rapidly eliminated with the help of a few potions, the young Killian has proving himself to be a great asset. The tough work would be in regaining their trust after what DarkHook had done to them, but as Jones had said earlier, he wasn’t alone.

 

Minutes later, they were headed outside in order to find their eldest friend. Lieutenant Jones had been the one to stay behind with the young Killian, who’d asked for the military man’s company. DarkHook had then cast a spell on TinyHook to grant him human size, so he could be more useful in the next task. The three of them stopped in front of the burned building, DeckHand Hook and TinyHook gasping in unison at the sight.

 

“Is the old man inside?” asked DeckHand Hook in horror.

 

“I don’t know… This was a copy of his secret place, everything inside was fake. I just hope OldHook realized it before it was too late.” DarkHook wasn't all that confident, so he quickly reduced the place to ashes, just as he’d done with the fake version of Alice. His gut twisted painfully at the memory.

 

They saw nobody in the ashes. There weren’t many possibilities left, either OldHook had escaped or he…

 

“Guys look! There's someone over there!!” exclaimed TinyHook, already running in the direction of the small fountain where a body was indeed prone against the ground.

 

OldHook’s body had frozen under the protection spell, his expression still showing his excruciating pain. The deckhand had to close his eyes, sending up a quick prayer that the man would be alright in the end. DarkHook released a deep breath, the tension already invading his body. He then took three vials from inside the basket and mixed them before dividing it into several pots with the help of his magic. This way each Hook could have his own container.

 

“Alright mates, we’ll have to be quick. As soon as the spell wears off, we’ll have to spread the solution inside each of these pots onto his skin. Then I will use my magic to speed up the healing process and save him from fatal injury.”

 

TinyHook and Deckhand Hook nodded and sat next OldHook’s body, so they could each cover a section with the solution and do what was needed quickly.

 

“Um, do you think you could… well, keep him frozen instead, Hook? I mean, we’ve all only got one hand.” TinyHook pointed out, realizing their job could become quite difficult if they were supposed to keep the man held down while spreading the solution.

 

“Sadly, that’s not in the cards. The solution will only work on him if his body is free from any other spells. It’s the best option I have for him, and before you ask... we can’t ask an outsider to help us. BlackBeard’s intrusion was already enough,” DarkHook answered. They didn’t need another outsider knowing of the Coven’s existence.

 

“Well then, good luck my friends! Let’s be as efficient as we can!” encouraged Deckhand Hook.

 

DarkHook assessed his comrades readiness before passing his hand over OldHook, lifting the spell. As much as they thought they were prepared, the three men recoiled at the old man’s screams, who instinctively began to try and get away from them. The response was nothing compared to when his eyes fixed upon DarkHook. The man became even more violently panicked in his movement, and both TinyHook and Deckhand Hook had to use both hand and hook to somehow calm him.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” yelled TinyHook over their friend’s pleading screams.

 

“We-We can’t do anything, DarkHook!! He’s too afraid!” added DeckHand Hook.

 

DarkHook’s face paled at the understanding that he was the one causing the panic. The last thing the old man had seen was the DarkOne laughing at him while he destroyed his memories. He needed to disappear from OldHook’s sight if they had any hope of applying the solution and healing him. And that was exactly what he did, leaving the two other Hook’s in confused horror while the old man was still trying to escape from them. DarkHook returned as soon as he’d disappeared, though.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Rogers?!”

 

“Not exactly, but we don’t have time, mates! We have to cover him with the solution!” commanded DarkHook when he had rejoined his friends after using a glamour spell on himself in the hopes it would appease OldHook’s fears.

 

The ruse worked, and ten minutes later they had coated OldHook from head to toe with the solution already working its wonders on the old man. OldHook had stopped screaming, but he was still in agonizing pain. He closed his eyes, and tried to breathe through the torment as DarkHook began using his magic to speed up the healing process.

 

As soon as he began to administer the healing magic the glamour spell quickly faded. DarkHook knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he’d be unable to use his magic to assist in healing the others and his previous spells were cast off as well.

 

“That’s all?” asked Deckhand Hook as the golden glow faded out from the DarkOne’s hand.

 

“Aye. As expected, my healing capabilities have reached their limits. I cannot use my magic for it anymore,” DarkHook replied. He was frustrated that he couldn’t use his powers for good, but that was part of the DarkOne curse. He was destined to spread chaos, not to heal people.

 

“I don’t think so, mate! You’re the bloody DarkOne, surely you still have magic in you!” TinyHook argued indignantly.

 

“Of course I bloody well do! But I can’t freely use it in this manner! It’s not in the darkness’ character to heal people without some benefit for itself!” snapped DarkHook. His eyes affixed themselves onto his hand as he consider how much magic the solution still needed to completely work, so OldHook would no longer be burned.

 

“Well good thing you’re not _the darkness_ , so find a way to make this work.”

 

DarkHook snapped his head up, fixing TinyHook with a glare as his hand formed into a fist and started to shake; he was beginning to lose his patience. The not so tiny man didn’t know what it was like to have all this power and yet, to not be able to do anything useful with it. TinyHook’s remarks were only making things worse. A fact Deckhand Hook realized, causing him to place his hand on DarkHook’s shoulder, drawing the man’s attention onto him.

 

“What he’s trying to say Hook, is that we’re in this with you. We trust you to try and use your magic to heal OldHook-” the deckhand tried to explain in order to bring down the tension.

 

“Do you think I don’t want to?” DarkHook cut in. ”Bloody hell, this is all I want right now, but I _can’t_! I’ve already tried. There are limits to my healing powers, and once I’ve reached the maximum I can’t use them anymore! Can’t you all understand?”

 

“Okay, okay. Well then, just try to use it again, and push down those limits. You’re not alone to face this mate, we’re here to help as much as we can. You must try. Do it for yourself as much as for him,” DeckhandHook encouraged. They needed to at least try.

 

After a considerably deep breath, DarkHook regained his calm and turned his attention back on OldHook who was still shivering from pain, whimpering from time to time. He needed to try to save him. DarkHook closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts once more on speeding up the healing solution. By some miracle, he felt his hand heat up as his magic started to work once more. To the detriment of TinyHook, the draw of fresh magic pulled from the spell that had made him normal size, and returned him to his tiny form;. a small price to pay, given the circumstances. With encouragement from the two men, DarkHook kept his magic working, but soon it started to flicker causing his hand to shake. A dark crimson flow of blood flowed from his nose while grunts escaped his throat. DarkHook let out a strangled cry of pain and his magic died out. Old Hook gasped and his body relaxed against the floor, all of the burns had faded.

 

“You did it, Hook! You saved him!” Deckhand Hook rejoiced as Old Hook rested on the floor with TinyHook jumping up and down beside them.

 

DarkHook smiled before succumbing to a wave of fatigue. He felt himself floating in the darkness, his body drained of all energy, his eardrums pounding from the silence around him. As he lost consciousness, he heard voices faraway. Try as he might, it was difficult to focus on them, surrendering to the darkness was far easier.

 

_He’s alive!... Something is wrong mate!... Hook?.... He’s not responding!.. what are we supposed to do?... Hook?... Come on, you need to wake up!... The lad’s coming! We need to… Killian No!!... But he’s hurt! I need to do it!... the skin is burned… What happened guys?... Hook?...Take him inside, mate… Killian, that’s enough balm don’t you think?.... But he’s not moving… How long has it been?... The dagger?... That’s not fair…  Come on, Hook!..._

 

The darkness recoiled in discomfort from all the voices screaming inside his skull. Slowly, DarkHook frowned, his eyelashes stuck together over heavy lids as he came back to reality.  

 

“He’s moving, TinyHook!! He’s moving!”

 

DarkHook managed to open one eye after he recognised the voice of the young Killian. The lad was by his side, his hands clenched around his right forearm.

 

“What are you doing here, lad?” DarkHook croaked.

 

“L.J and Deckhand Hook took OldHook inside while I healed your hand!! It’s no longer burned,” Killian grinned, holding up the aforementioned hand in the air.

 

“Thank you, lad,” DarkHook chuckled. “Wait... did you say _L.J_.?”

 

“Oh yeah, it’s Lieutenant Jones, but like way cooler!” laughed Killian.

 

DarkHook shook his head and ruffled the boy’s hair before he stood up. They all went inside, welcomed by the deckhand who explained to DarkHook what had happened, and giving him a tissue so he could finish cleaning the blood track under his nose. Arriving in the main room, OldHook was lying on his back on the sofa while the lieutenant was sitting on a chair by his side. Killian stayed back with Deckhand Hook and the others while DarkHook approchead the two, an apology for OldHook forming along his tongue. Lieutenant Jones gave a thin smile to DarkHook as he gently shook OldHook’s shoulder. The old man slowly opened his eyes which turned cold when they landed on the Dark One.

 

“Alright… Lad, gimme a hand would you?” OldHook asked the lieutenant, slowly getting to his feet and stepping closer to DarkHook.

 

Focused on assessing the man’s emotional state, DarkHook was unprepared for the fist OldHook threw at his face, hitting him right in the nose. The sound of the broken bone echoed inside DarkHook’s head.

 

“Right… I deserved that one,” mumbled DarkHook, checking for blood with his hand.

 

“That you do, you bastard… You know what it’s like? To see all your life reduced to ashes?” growled OldHook, rotating his wrist after the right hook he’d given the DarkOne.

 

“No. But I am sorry for what I did. You probably don’t want to hear it, but I am. And I did not truly burn your memories.” DarkHook held his hands up to stay OldHook’s reply, and continued his explanation.“I did turn the building into ashes, but it wasn’t the real one. I made sure to preserve your real memories somewhere safe before I surrendered totally to the control of the dagger”

 

“Is that so? Then where it is, Hook?” scoffed OldHook.

 

“It’s in my lab. It has been miniaturized, and placed into a bootle. There’s also a potion made from Wonderland mushrooms in there so you can restore it to its full size when you're ready to do so”

 

OldHook huffed, and took another step towards DarkHook, slapping him upside the head as soon as he was in arms reach.

 

“Oi’! What was that for?” DarkHook said irritatedly.

 

“Funny how unpleasant an old man can be when you hurt him?” OldHook replied. He knew full well that DarkHook hated himself for the mocking words he’d said after making the false Alice disappear, but he also knew it wasn’t entirely DarkHook’s fault. “Don’t you dare lose your dagger again, DarkOne,” he muttered.

 

“Are we done?” DarkHook inquired impatiently, having had enough of the public humiliation. He didn’t wished for the rest of the coven to know all the details of his terrible deeds.

 

“Not quite.”

 

OldHook closed the space between them, and gave the man a warm hug.

 

“That’s for saving my old ass, and everyone’s life,” he whispered so only DarkHook could hear before gently tapping his hand against the man’s shoulders then heading towards the other Hooks.

 

“So now, who’s coming with me to that famous lab? I have an entire building to collect!”

 

DarkHook remained where he stood while everyone cheered and headed back outside; all except the lieutenant.

 

“Do you need a hand with the others, Hook?”

 

“No, it’ll be alright. I prefer you all outside while I heal Jones. We’ll return once it’s done.” DarkHook explained to the Lieutenant. The other man gave him a smile, nodding before meeting up with the others.

 

* * *

 

 **_++_ ** _brief mention of Mpreg in the next dialogue_ **_++_ **

 

DarkHook walked down the corridor, looking for the frozen body of Jones. He wasn’t where he’d left him after brutally beating him, so he had to search for him on his own. DarkHook would have probably done the same; gone away from the place he’d been hurt in order to find a hiding place where he could wait for help. DarkHook swallowed back the memory of Killian’s pain as he’d struggled against the power of his dagger; Jones had been the one to suffer those consequences.

 

While DarkHook was lost in his thoughts, he finally found where Jones had hidden himself. The man found refuge in the small closet under the stairs. DarkHook slowly opened the door and switched on the old light bulb. In the nook of the closet was the body of Killian, bent over himself, his eyes fixed on the door that was supposed to be closed. DarkHook was about the reverse his spell on Jones when a little voice in the back of his mind told him that the man would be even more freaked out if he woke him in that situation. So, DarkHook got out of the closet, closed the door behind him, then conjured an illuminating bubble. He then remove the spell over Killian and reopened the door, letting bubble float inside to create a soft warm light within the closet. Slowly, he re-entered the small space, the labored breaths of Jones filled the closet once he came into his view.

 

“It’s over, Killian. I won’t do you anymore harm.”

 

“No. No no no, how do I know you’re not going to hurt me again? You-you weren’t in control… I won’t-” Jones panted, his eyes squeezing shut against the soft light as his hand came to rest protectively on his huge belly.

 

“I know, but I’m free, Killian. It’s real, believe me... Here.” DarkHook held out his dagger toward Jones when he saw no other option to gain the man’s trust so he could help him and undo the spell quickly. “Take it if you want.” Killian froze, staring at the curved blade that was offered to him. He slowly reached out and took it, shivering once he got it in hand.

 

“It’s true. You really did it.” Killian breathed, his gaze locked on DarkHook who gave him a small apologetic smile.

 

“Aye, you were right. We find a way. But please don’t start with you endless hope speeches. I don’t deserve them.”

 

Killian chuckled at the remark. Damn it, he was right He did have the tendency to give speeches about hope when he was alone with all the others Hooks. The moment of reflection was cut short by a wave of pain through Killian’s middle. DarkHook straightened up and reached for Killian’s hand, intending to take away the dagger in order to help him out of the bloody closet.

 

“Couldn’t find a smaller place to hide, mate?” DarkHook muttered as they both exited the closet.

 

“Afraid the little one wouldn’t allow a smaller space” Killian joked, looking down at the belly that was hid under the blanket he’d found when he got inside the small closet.

 

“Aye, about that... Allow me to undo the spell and heal you Jones.”

 

“No!” KIllian exclaimed, causing DarkHook to frown at his reaction. “ I mean, no. Please. I don’t want to you to undo anything if it means killing him.”

 

“Because that thing is suddenly a boy now?” DarkHook laughed, to the displeasure of Killian. “Mate, that... _thing_. It was created by dark magic. It isn’t alive! All it will do is hurt you until your body can’t handle it anymore. You’ll die, Killian! Is that really what you want?”

 

“No. I, I know it isn’t just magic. I can feel it Hook! I can’t bear killing him if he has a chance to get out the natural way. Surely you can do something,” argued Killian, his mind firmly set. He would not kill what was alive inside him.

 

“Right… You’re a stubborn pirate, and won’t change your mind no matter what I say, will you?” DarkHook confirmed even as he hoped the pirate would change his mind. The look of determination and forceful shake of his head solidified Jones’ resolve. He wasn’t going to budge.  


“Alright,” DarkHook sighed. “As I can’t make you see reason, I consent to help you finish this foolish pregnancy, but on one condition, Jones.”

 

“Aye? What’s that, then?”

 

“I’m not letting you die because of my magic. So, you’re going to select a safe word, and if at any moment you can’t handle the pain, I want to hear it. And just so we’re clear... if you’re about to die, the only life I’ll be saving is yours.”

 

“That’s makes two conditions, Hook.”

 

“Don’t play with me, Jones. Do we have a deal?” DarkHook inquired seriously, hoping Killian would see his concern for him. The man looked ready to challenge him, but then he broke into a silly grin.

 

“That's a deal mate. My safe word is, hm... I think Jony will do quite nicely.”

 

DarkHook rolled his eyes at Killian’s reaction. The man wasn’t really taking the situation seriously, and he could only hope he would once the hard work started.

 

“I suggest you get serious and focus on your task, Jones. Once I speed up the spell, your body will go into labor. This won’t be easy, and it’ll definitely be painful. Don’t be a reckless fool, if it becomes too much then say your safe word so I can make it stop before you die, alright?”

 

“Understood, _daddy_. But you don’t have to worry about me, I’m a surviv-” Killian fell silent when he felt DarkHook’s menacing glare on him. He cleared his throat before making himself comfortable against the cold wall of the corridor, his hand massaging his bump before he nodded to DarkHook.

 

“Alright mate, let’s do this.”

  


* * *

 

 **_++_ ** Graphic Description **_++_ **

(lot at the start, a few mention after but no new type of injuries)

  


DarkHook took a deep breath then he closed his eyes, letting his magic flow down his arm as he released it to speed up the spell once more. When he opened his eyes he saw that Killian was managing the changes so far, the first contractions slowly making their way through his body. In order to monitor the man’s progress, DarkHook delicately removed the thin material covering Killian’s skin.

 

**++**

 

DarkHook inhaled sharply as it fell to the floor. A wave of disgust crashed over him, forcing him to clamp a hand over his mouth. To say Killian’s body was damaged was a pale description of the reality. He was a total mess, a complete bloody mess, and all due to him. Killian’s skin was overly stretched, the veins beneath giving his skin a grey color.

 

DarkHook could see the magic moving inside Killian’s belly from time to time, just as a baby would have done. No wonder the man thought it was alive. With each new contraction, Killian did his best to hold in his screams. Sweat rolled down his pale face, his eyes screwed shut while he tried to ride out each wave of pain as best as he could.

 

DarkHook continued looking for other traces of injury. The left side of Killian’s belly was covered with dark purplish bruises that had spread after the violent kick. He castigated himself for having hit him with such force. He gently ran his fingers over the skin, trying to feel any anomaly. Once he reach Killian’s ribs, the man’s eyes snapped open. He let out a powerful scream, and tried to push away DarkHook’s hand. DarkHook winced and returned to Killian’s right side, now knowing Killian had several cracked ribs that would need particular attention once it was all done. DarkHook took hold of Killian’s hand, his eyes bouncing between the scarred belly and Killian’s face.

 

“Alright mate, at this point the contractions will follow more quickly and you won’t have much rest between them. Either your body can push out the magic inside of you. or -”

 

“It’ll be okay, Hook!” Killian groaned, focusing on the thoughts of having what was inside of him out, rather than the possibility of this going wrong. “It will all be okay, I know it, Hook. I’m going to do it, but it would be amazing if you could stop prodding me without any bloody warning!” he added, clearly suffering from the cracked ribs he’d touched earlier.

 

“Alright but let me tell you, you’re more stubborn than a bloody mule, mate!”

 

“Th-thanks for the compliment, Hook- Aaaaarrrg!”

 

“Jones? Killian what is it? Killian answer me!!”

 

Killian had gone limp in DarkHook’s half embrace. A look of horror took over his features as the green glow of the spell shone over Killian’s body.

 

* * *

 

_Come one mate, open your eyes!... Jones, open your bloody eyes!... Jones!!... I swear, I’m going to undo that spell without you… Open your eyes!!!.... Come one mate, wake up!!....You need to push !... COME ONE!_

 

Killian awoke gasping as he felt a burn radiate across his cheek.

 

“Sorry, but you wouldn’t open your damn eyes,” DarkHook grumbled after he’d used his magic to hold Killian up into a sitting position so he could slap him awake.

 

“What… what happened? I-I feel weird….” mumbled Killian as he tried to move. His chest felt heavy, as if his breasts were oddly full. His hand was tingling, and his legs shook uncontrollably.

 

“You bloody well faint from the pain, you idiot!”

 

“No, it’s okay, I’m okay.”

 

“Oh yeah? You fucking obstinate pirate! Listen to me, your body isn’t going to be able to do this!” DarkHook stated vehemently, letting his frustration out. He had been trying to wake Jones up for ten long minutes while the spell had pushed the pregnancy along even further, taking Killian’s body nearly to the breaking point.

 

Killian fell silent, his wide eyed gaze frozen on his belly.

 

“Jones? Jones, what’s happening? What are you feeling?” urged DarkHook.The sweat on his neck turned cold, as he lifted Killian’s chin so he could look him in the eyes.

 

“ I-I don’t know? Something’s changed, but I can’t- Nnnggh!!”

 

Killian’s face pinched in pain. He let go of DarkHook’s hand and grabbed his belly as a particularly hard contraction took hold of him.

 

“Kilian, just keep breathing! It’ll go away, but you have to breathe. Do you hear me?”

Killian clamped his eyes shut, shaking his head as he tried to breathe in and out, but the contractions were too strong and it only ended with him gasping for air. His hand smacked his belly as he scream, trying to relieve the point of pressure that was forming right under his ribs.

 

“Jones, stop! You’re just hurting yourself more!” exclaimed DarkHook as he restrained Killian with his magic so he could not harm himself further. The action, however, sent Killian in panic.

 

“Noooo! There’s something wrong!!” Killian screamed, tears wetting his face as he fought against the magic that was stopping him from _massaging_ his ribs.

 

Another scream tore from Killian’s lips, and DarkHook watched the curved bone snap under the skin. A dark spot rapidly formed, signifying that the broken bone had pierced something, causing internal bleeding that he wasn’t going to be able to heal. Killian lurched onto his left side. Finally free from DarkHook’s magic, he tried to find another position so he could breathe through the pain from the contraction and the new injury.

 

“Jones, don’t be a fool. I can stop all this! Bloody hell, just say the word!”

 

“No! Not while I can still make it! Aaaah”

 

“Killian, you won’t! If I don’t stop the spell now that wound won’t be reversed! I can’t heal you afterward!” DarkHook tried to reason with Killian, but it was to no avail.  


Killian’s back was half against the wall, heaving as the dark spell inside of him was still creating horrible contractions one after the other, without giving Killian any rest. Both Hooks froze as a loud crack echoed in the corridor. Killian arched himself, his mouth hung open but the pain was so intense he couldn’t muster a breath deep enough to scream. DarkHook threw himself onto the floor, trying to support Killian’s upper half after his spine broke under the pressure of the thing growing inside of his belly.

 

**++**

 

“Killian, I beg you. You have to put an end to this madness!!” DarkHook pleaded with panicked breaths as he felt Killian’s heartbeat slow with each new contractions. It wouldn't be long until Killian’s pressure would drop too fast, leading the man to his end.

 

Killian opened a bloodshot eyes, his vision blurry as he tried to focus on DarkHook’s voice. His heart was pounding loudly in his head, and he couldn’t find the strength to focus anymore. As he felt the last of his strength wane under the pain now radiating through his whole body, he managed to breathe out his safe word before everything fell to black.

 

DarkHook had been preparing his magic to undo the spell as soon as he heard Killian’s safe word. For an instant he thought he would never hear the bloody name, but finally, after what felt like an eternity, Killian managed to say it before he fell unconscious. DarkHook let go of his magic, and focused on undoing the spell.

 

“Don't be too late. Don’t be too late,” pleaded the Dark One repeatedly as he watched Killian’s pale body being engulfed by his magic.

 

 

* * *

 

Killian came to, and looked at the white space in front of him. His body felt relaxed and light, but there was a constant white noise buzzing in his ears, not allowing him to hear anything else, not even his own heart beat.

 

“Hello, Killian.”

 

His blood froze, and his mind snapped back to the last time he heard that sentence being said, in a very similar place.

 

“Am I… am I... dead?”

 

Killian’s mouth went dry as he whispered the question. He couldn’t be dead, right? He had said the safe word. Surely, DarkHook had saved him? Or had it been too late? Killian closed his eyes tight, holding his breath, and awaited the answer.  


“Almost.” The dark voice was right behind him. Killian turned his head slowly with fear in his eyes, to see who had spoken. “That's right. You almost died, you pig-headed pirate!”

 

Killian couldn’t move, couldn’t talk, couldn’t breathe, until DarkHook smacked the back of his head, forcing him to let out the air he’d been holding so he could finally take a deep breath in. His eyes watered in relief; he wasn’t dead. He couldn’t help but burst into tears as a wave of emotion rolled over him. DarkHook smiled, his hand still at the back of his neck, his fingers gently moving in a circular motion until Killian calmed from his shock.

 

“W-where are we?” Killian asked after wiping away his tears.

 

“Do you still want to know what was inside you?”

 

“Um… aye, but-”

 

“Follow me, mate.”

 

DarkHook started to walk away, not waiting for Killian who was still having trouble processing what had just happened. The pirate quickly snapped out of his stupor and followed DarkHook who waited beside an open door. As soon as Killian reach it his brows knit together at the odd look his friend wore as stared inside the door. Before he could ask anything, Killian felt his foot being dragged backward causing him to lose his balance and fall face first onto the floor. DarkHook slowly turned towards Killian who was staring in panic at the dark sticky form methodically wrapping itself over his body, leaving an unpleasing biting sensation as it covered more and more of Killian.

 

“Hook, Help me!!” screamed Killian. He tried to remove the mire with his hook while desperately attempted to kick it off of his legs, but his panic mounted when he realized he couldn’t feel them anymore. “Hook, please do something!!”

 

DarkHook’s focus remained on the dark material slowly engulfing half of Killian’s body while black tendrils started to surround his arms in attempt to immobilize its prey. Killian put his full attention on DarkHook and held out his hand towards him, silently pleading for his friend to do something, to save him from the dark substance that was about to cover his head entirely and had already clouded his vision with its murky filaments.

 

Killian thought the end had surely come when DarkHook finally made his move. Giving Killian his hook to grab onto, he used his magic to remove all traces of the sticky mire from him. Killian tried his best to remain calm, but the dark substance sank its fangs in deeper in its attempt to stay on him, allowing Killian no relief from the pain. After long minutes of fighting and more screams, DarkHook’s magic had imprisoned the dark substance into a floating sphere where it could no longer do any arm. Killian lay on the floor, panting as he looked at the sphere with disgust.

 

“What the bloody hell is that thing?!”

 

“Tried to warn you about dark magic mate, but you weren’t really willing to listen to what I had to say.”

 

“Wait. Are you saying that nightmarish thing is-”

 

“Aye. That thing was inside of you since the moment I plunged the dark orb into you… I’m sorry, Jones.”

 

DarkHook avoided Killian’s eyes as he apologized for his spell. He walked back to the door and threw the sphere inside before closing then sealing it with his magic.

 

“What did you do? Did you kill it?”

 

Killian was back on his own two feet, looking at the door now vanishing before them.

 

“Is that concern I’m hearing in your voice, Jones?” DarkHook said in an incredulous and slightly offended tone.

 

“What? No! I mean… I was just wondering where it went?”

 

“Aye, _just_ . Well, that thing that just tried to kill you is now resting where it cannot harm anyone; in the darkness where it belongs,” DarkHook declared. His final words insistant when he turned to face Jones, who thankfully looking frightened by the dark material. _How he could even think of it as a living thing in the first place_ , wondered DarkHook. Simple, because Killian Jones was Killian Jones; not the Dark One like him.

 

“Alright mate, ready to go back to the coven?” asked DarkHook.

 

“Yes! Please. I think I’ve had more than my fair share of pain for the day,” Killian said, joking at the fact that he had almost died. Twice in one day. A new record for him, actually.

 

DarkHook huffed before he lifted his hand, closing his eyes as he touched Killian’s forehead and sent their souls back to their respective owners. They both gasped as they returned to their bodies. DarkHook shivered from his head to his toes while Killian was lying on his back, his head spinning.

 

“S-Sorry for the side effects...t-that was the first time I’ve used this method,” panted DarkHook. When he slowly regained control of his body, he lifted Killian from the floor so he could regain his bearings as well, even though Killian probably would have preferred to stay on it a bit longer.

 

“Does that mean you weren’t sure of yourself when that beast attacked me while we were… I don’t even know where the bloody hell we were!”

 

“No. I let it gain that much ground so it wouldn’t consume both of us. As to where we were... I guess you could call it a non-existent dimension. But it no longer matters. We need to get you back on your feet, the spell still has weakened you, mate.”

 

“Rubbish! I’m fine!” scoffed Killian.

 

“Aye well, I’m not sure your ribs would agree with you on that point,” DarkHook snorted, pointing to the dark bruise still spread across Killian’s left side.

 

“What the bloody hell? Didn’t your magic heal those?” Killian cried out as the room suddenly began to spin, causing him to land hard on his ass on the floor beneath him once again.

 

“No. I tried to tell you that, also! Now stop fussing. We’ll go find the others and I can give you some strong medication to help.” DarkHook blanched at the pallor of Killian’ skin, sweat pouring down the man’s face once he was standing once again. He wasn’t sure his medication would be enough to heal him at this point. After a few hiccups, Killian managed to stand on his feet, unconsciously putting most of his weight on DarkHook as the floor still pitched under his feet. They stopped after only a few meters when Killian started to shiver all over, his eyes slamming shut.

 

“Jones? Need to sit a moment?”

**++ _  
_**

Killian only shook his head, forcing open one eye as he started to walk again, furiously clenching his jaw with each step until his knees buckled under his weigh. His face screwed up tightly in pain as he fell to the floor in slow motion, his knees hitting hard against ground as a loud pop resonated in his back. DarkHook was only able to scream Kilian’s name as he tried to use his magic to soften Killian’s fall.

**++**

 

Landing on his front, Killian was in a frantic, but paralyzed state from the assault of worries in his mind. Every sound was muffled in his ears, though he could clearly see DarkHook speaking to him. Killian had to concentrate on Hook’s lips in order to understand what he was saying, but even when he started to understand what Hook was telling him, his mind was too focused on his fear of losing everything. He couldn’t feel his body, couldn’t hear properly, and he didn’t know if he was even able to speak anymore. DarkHook faded from his vision, and Killian jumped when he felt someone massage, first his neck, then his head. Suddenly, his ears made a piercing sound before he could finally hear the worried voice of his friend.

 

“Killian, please tell me how you feel now? Can you hear me? Killian, I need to know how bad the fracture is!”

 

Killian didn’t understand. Fracture? Had something broken?

 

“yeah, I… I can hear you now. I ...I don’t know what’s happening, Hook. I-I can’t remember! I c-can’t-” With each detail he was able to give DarkHook, his heart beat faster against his ribs, sending pure waves of pain through his body as he slowly succumbed to the anxiety attack.

 

“ -be okay Jones. Look at me! Take deep breaths, okay? In and out! Just like me, In and Out”

 

Killian tried his best to do as he was told, even if his brain wasn’t very cooperative. He was struggling to hear and stay focused on all of DarkHook’s instructions. One thing was clear, DarkHook wasn’t going to let him die today. Killian felt himself being lifted into DarkHook’s arm, bridal style. That’s when he realized he couldn’t feel anything past his navel.

 

“Hook? Why? Why can’t I feel my legs, Hook! Wait... where are we going?”

 

“Ah! Your words have returned, that's a good thing, Jones. As for where we’re going, love, we’re heading home. Yours. So, your Swan can heal you.” DarkHook was rewarded by an elbow in his chest from an apparently grumpy pirate.

 

“Not your _love,_ mate. How are you going to explain things to Emma? She doesn’t know there’s a coven full of other versions of me!” Killian argued, a dash of panic still lingering in his voice.

 

“Leave it to me, _mate_ . I never said _I_ was going to be the one to take you to her.” chuckled DarkHook.

 

With his plan firmly in place, he used his magic to disguise their magical transportation so it looked like a magic bean portal had opened up in Killian’s garden, which would hopefully be less suspicious. Once they entered the garden, Killian relaxed in Hook’s embrace at the sight of his house, but was shocked to see himself in the arms of Rogers, who simply winked at him.

 

“Rogers?!” a voice called from the porch as both Hooks approached the house.

 

“Henry, lad. I need your help. Your old man has been hit by a terrible spell, he needs your mother’s healing power right now!” DarkHook urged as Henry ran towards them.

 

“What? She, um... she just left the town. What happened? Is he okay?” Henry asked with worry in his eyes when they landed on Killian’s pale body.

 

“Aye, he will be as soon as he’s healed. We were ambushed while we were out with friends in the Neverland realm, and Killian was hit by a spell. One of us was able to reverse the spell but he needs white magic to completely heal him, Henry. Emma has to come home, now!”

 

“O-Okay! I’m calling her right now. Just put him on the sofa, Rogers. You must be tired caring him all this way, he’s not as spry as he used to be.” Henry shouted as he ran ahead to retrieve his phone.

 

“Don’t you dare comment, Dark One,” grumbled Killian, fighting off the urge to sleep.

 

“Alright, alright old man, I won’t say a word… for now,” taunted DarkHook, hurrying to the living room.

 

He gently laid Killian down, mindful to not make his broken spine any worse. He wasn’t liking how tired Killian was. He’d lost a lot of blood that the reverse spell didn’t give back, and with the spine broken now complicating things, he was losing confidence.

 

“Okay, I got my mom. She’s on her way back. She’ll poof herself straight here as soon as she crosses the townline!” Henry announced with a grim look of worry for Killian.

 

“Thanks, Henry. Can you retrieve some water and a towel? So I can try and ease Killian’s pain”

 

“Yeah, sure! I’ll be right back”

 

“Did you hear your boy, Jones? Your savior would be here any minute. You’re going to be fine,” DarkHook assured him gently as he knelt down next to Killian, who was now half asleep.

 

With towel and water in hand, Henry returned and deposited them on the table before kneeling down next to who he thought was Rogers. They both worked to tuck the towel under Killian’s neck, the pirate immediately giving a contented sight at the feel of the cool linen. However, after five minutes of silence, Killian started to groan. DarkHook held Killian’s hand in support as he observed him for any changed.

 

“Hook, I… can you grab me some kleenex?” whispered Killian, his eyes cracking open in search of the box of tissue.

 

“There, Jones. Anything else?”

 

“No, I-” A violent cough stopped his words. Bringing the white tissue up to his lips, he coughed a few more times before lying back with a groan. He held the tissue in front on him as he cursed, fearing it would be stained with blood now the cough had subsided and the pressure inside his throat had gone away. DarkHook tore the tissue from Killian’s hand, and his face turned white with the confirmation of Killian’s worst fear.

 

“Henry, how long until Emma gets here?” DarkHook asked, his voice tight with tension.

 

“I-I don’t know, she’s not answering my calls anymore. She must be near the town line, the connection is shitty there.”

 

“She’d better be here in the next few minutes, or Killian won’t make it” DarkHook coldy replied.

 

Killian was back to shivering, only now his teeth were chattering. The pain was obviously getting worse, and the blood he’d spit out wasn’t a good sign. With the spine broken there was a good chance of internal bleeding, Jones didn’t have too many minutes on his side. As DarkHook prepared himself for the worst, the room filled with white smoke as Emma finally appeared. DarkHook jumped to his feet, letting Killian’s wife approach his body.

 

“What the hell happened, Rogers? Henry didn’t give much detail!” Emma shouted.

 

“Short story, Killian got hit by a spell, a friend reversed it, but he needs your magic to fully heal him. His condition has only gotten worse since we arrived here.”

 

“Okay. Killian, can you hear me? I’m here, babe. I’m going to heal you, alright?” Emma said gently as she stroked Killian’s head. She did not get much in the way of a response from Killian, who was likely to pass out in the next few seconds.

 

Without anymore hesitation, Emma closed her eyes and let her magic flow out to begin its healing on Killian. Apart from some grunts here and there, Killian remained silent until the end. The job done, Killian blinked his eyes open, a small smile forming on his lips as Emma gently kissed him. DarkHook and Henry both turned their faces from the two lovers and exchanged small grins as went to the kitchen, waiting for them to finish their happy reunion. DarkHook knew Killian was alright as he no longer felt dark magic around him, and he finally let himself relax from the long and perilous experience Killian had given him.

 

“Thank you, Rogers. For bringing him home. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t have managed it,” Emma thanked DarkHook after she sent Killian to their bed.

 

“It was nothing. I would hardly let him die under my watch,” chuckled DarkHook.

 

“And yet… Would you like a drink, or something, as a thank you? I know you don’t do alcohol, but -”

 

“Oh, no need! I need to get back to the rest of our troops. After all, they’re still waiting for me to bring them the good news about Jones,” DarkHook declined quickly, not wanting to risk his cover any longer. He might control his glamour spell, but there was no telling what could happen with Emma’s magic around him. Plus, the rest of the Coven was, indeed, waiting for them.

 

“Oh! Okay, well then, I guess it’s a goodbye?”

 

“Aye. Well, not for long, I hope. I’d like to hear news from the stubborn headed pirate upstairs.”

 

“Oh my god, thank you! I was starting to think I was the only one he was like that with!” exclaimed Emma. Killian was quite stubborn when he wanted to be, and not just with the rest of the coven it seemed.

 

“Well Emma, until I see you again!” DarkHook slowly made his way to their garden. Reaching inside his jean pocket, he created another fake bean.

 

“Wait, why are you going there? How did you arrive here in the first place?”

 

“Magic bean? Our crew was quite resourceful today!” DarkHook replied with a smile before rushing to throw the artifact so he could leave before the savior grew any more suspicious over his behavior.

 

Once he was back in the surrounding area of the Coven, DarkHook undid his glamour spell, praying that Emma Swan wouldn’t stew in her suspicions for too long. As he entered the Coven, he reminded himself to have a talk with Rogers about taking on his appearance, once he’d saved him, that is.

 

* * *

 

They were all waiting in the main room the for return of Killian and DarkHook, some more patiently than others. It felt like years since the Dark One had left them alone so he could tend to Killian’s healing. Though they hadn’t hear any voices coming from the inside of the house, they were still worried about Killian’ state, so had come inside to investigate. They’d found Rogers peacefully asleep on the floor in the middle of one room, and decided to bring him along so they could watch over him.

 

Old Hook sat next to Rogers’ body while he read a story to the young Killian who was petting KillyCat, his eyelids becoming heavier with each passing minute as he listened to Old Hook’s voice. The lad and cat had been worried since they’d returned to the house and hadn’t seen the two other members of their little family. Lieutenant Jones paced back and forth in front of the patio door, his eyes fixed on the garden looking for DarkHook. Deckhand Hook was standing by the window watching the small group on the sofa, ensuring they remained relaxed despite the incessant movement of the Lieutenant.

 

“Do you think he’ll stop at some point? He’s starting to give me an headache,” complained TinyHook, shifting his position on the deckhand’s shoulder for the fourth time.

 

“Something must have gone wrong! They’ve been gone too long!” Lieutenant Jones exclaimed in frustration.

 

Deckhand Hook glanced at the tiny man on his shoulder. No, he wasn’t ready to stop, chortled the deckhand to himself. He walked over to the lieutenant, intent on calming the man. He knew it would be no easy feat, but it wasn’t like he had much else to do at the moment anyway.

 

“Listen mate, I’m sure they’ll be here soon. I don’t know what exactly happened to Killian, but I’m sure DarkHook is doing his best to heal him. They’ll join us soon, you’ll see.”

 

“Yes, _if_ he’s not actually betraying us all! He’s still the Dark One, mate. And he has his dagger back, how do we know this isn’t a trick? What if he has really decided to kill us all? Or keep us as his prisoners here?”

 

This time the lieutenant completely lost his temper, shouting his frustration and worry loud enough for the others to hear. The men all turned towards the other group and saw the young Killian softly crying in OldHook’s embrace; the old man tried to comfort and soothe him back to sleep.

 

“Well, congratulations, mate,” grumbled TinyHook as he hopped from his human perch and slid down his clothes, so he could join the others.

 

“Are you happy now, L.J?” muttered Deckhand Hook.  


The lieutenant gave him a shocked look. “You’re not going to call me like that, too! “

 

“That’s not the point, mate! I know you’re worried and angry about not feeling in control of the situation. I understand, but we have to be patient and trust DarkHook and Killian! Jones may not be here, but you know he would tell you to have a little bit more hope and faith in DarkHook. You heard young Killian. DarkHook wasn’t in control of his actions, it was bloody BlackBeard who did this! And you also know that the lad really loves DarkHook, so for his sake, stop shouting from the rooftops that the man is nothing but a DarkOne and therefore, cannot be trusted!” snapped Deckhand Hook. His eyes were blazing with anger, silencing the lieutenant who was now avoiding his gaze.

 

“He has a point you know, mate.”

 

All the Hooks turned in the direction of the wooden door where DarkHook had finally appeared. The man looked back at them with a small smile, his features displaying his exhaustion. He stepped towards Rogers, but OldHook kept the lad in his protective embrace. Lieutenant Jones and Deckhand Hook stood next the old man, and all three stared at DarkHook with suspicion in their eyes. DarkHook halted his approach and waited for them to speak, annoyance brimming within him that they weren’t allowing him to begin work on healing Rogers.

 

“Where’s Jones?” questioned Deckhand Hook. His left arm reached out to stop the lieutenant from advancing on DarkHook, hoping the truth would alleviate the military man’s compulsion to fight the DarkOne.

 

DarkHook looked at each of their faces before he chuckled. His hand scratched the back of his ear as he realised the problem before him. Holding out his palm, he conjured his dagger then held it out for the deckhand to take.

 

“I guess you’ll only believe me if you have this, so take it and ask me again.”

 

DarkHook strengthened himself, swallowing down the heart clenching bitterness of all the Hook’s faces. They doubted him. He knew he deserved that after all he had done, even if it hadn’t been his choice, but it still hurt him to know that the people he had came to see as friends were now afraid of him. Deckhand Hook considered the dagger in his hand for a long moment before he turned to look at the others. They came to a silent agreement and the deckhand adjusted his grip on the dagger before commanding the DarkOne to tell them the truth about where Killian was. DarkHook felt the pull of the dagger before he willingly gave the details. It wasn’t as if he was about to lie to them anyway, so telling them that Killian was now safe with the Savior wasn’t as painful as it would have been to reveal a truth he didn’t want told. Deckhand Hook gave a tight smile then held the dagger out to DarkHook, but Lieutenant Jones snatched it first, his eyes full of concern.

 

“Are you planning to hurt us, or hold us here against our will, DarkOne?” he asked coldly. The man wasn’t convinced. They knew Killian was safe, but what about their future? Would they be safe, too?

 

“No.”

 

“Are you going to save Rogers?”

 

“Aye, I was about to when you stopped me,” DarkHook sneered. He didn’t like how the lieutenant was questioning him, as if he were just a cruel beast. He had told them the truth, and healed them as if nothing had happened, so why did he harbor so much anger?

 

“One last thing before I can trust you. After all this done, what are you going to do?”

 

Everyone seemed captivated by the question, and the answer to come. DarkHook looked at them one by one. He knew exactly what he was going to do, their reaction solidifying his choice.

 

“I’ll go, and leave you in peace to live in the Coven without my misery and the danger I represent. I’m nothing but a monster.”

 

They all seemed confused for a instant, but DarkHook wasn’t going to change his mind. He would leave this place after every Hook was healed and never came back. His power was a threat to them, and he didn’t wish to bring any more chaos to their little heaven.

 

“Alright now that’s done, may I proceed to save Rogers from the sleeping spell?” asked DarkHook after no one had reacted to his answer.

 

They all nodded, more or less, before DarkHook took his dagger back and hovered it over Rogers. His body glowed for a second before everything stopped, and the room was plunged into a heavy silence. DarkHook frowned before holding his hand over Rogers’ chest, trying to drag the spell out but with no success. He cursed under his breath before attempting another spell that didn’t work either. His gaze moved to the small group that had gathered in front of him, their eyes locked onto Rogers’ sleeping body. DarkHook winced, his face pinched with panic as his mind raced with options of how else he could undo the sleeping curse.

 

Before he could try anything new, the silence was broken by a ringtone coming directly from Rogers’ jacket. DarkHook’s frown deepened wondering who could be trying to reach Rogers that very moment? He searched for the ringing device, and was surprised to see who was calling.  


“Who is it, mate?” asked TinyHook.

 

“It’s Jones.”

 

“Well, what are waiting for? Answer it!” exclaimed the deckhand who wore a bright smile at the news of Killian calling them.

 

DarkHook looked lost for a minute, not completely understanding DeckhandHook’s reaction before he shook his head and pushed the green button.

 

 _“Rogers? Is it you, mate? I’m so relieved to know you’re alright!“_ laughed Killian on the other end of the line.

 

“It’s DarkHook, mate. Rogers isn’t quite ready to come to the phone just yet” DarkHook answered a bit harshly.

 

_“Oh… wait, then why are answering the phone? Shouldn’t you be healing him right now?”_

 

“And shouldn’t you be resting in your bed, Jones? I thought my message was clear! I don’t want to hear from you until you can fu-”

 

“LANGUAGE!” shouted Lieutenant Jones in horror before DarkHook could finish his sentence, the lad having finally opened his eyes.

 

“Er, right… Until you can _please_ Miss Swan…” grumbled DarkHook rolling his eyes at the over protectiveness of the lieutenant when it came to good form.

 

_“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to know how everyone was doing!”_

 

“Doing fine. Now, unless you or your lass knows how to undo a sleeping curse, I suggest we end this call, so you can go back to bed and I can get back to work,” snapped DarkHook.

 

_“Sleeping curse? Bloody Hell, couldn’t find anything easier?”_

 

“Not my choice, Jones,” growled DarkHook.

 

_“Right, sorry… did you try-”_

 

“Yes, I have already tried everything I can, and it won’t release!” DarkHook was struggling to remain calm at the useless conversation he was having, instead of saving Rogers.

 

_“What about True Love Kiss? Surely Rogers has someone!”_

 

“Does anyone know if Rogers has a True Love?” DarkHook asked the coven, having already put the call on loudspeaker. No one seemed to know the answer to his question, though.

 

“Great. Any other ideas, Jones? Ones that might actually be of some use would be nice.”

 

_“Right! Right! Um...I don’t know how useful this is, but the last time we couldn’t use a True Love Kiss here, Regina managed to make us share the spell, so all our hearts could handle it without cursing us. We did it to save Emma’s parents, perhaps you could do the same?”_

 

“I’ll give you points for the idea. It might work if we had more than nine of us in the coven to care for Rogers right now.”

 

 _“Bloody Hell,”_ cursed Killian, followed by a loud yawn.

 

“Alright mate, thanks for your help, but you still need to rest. Your idea gave me one though, so sleep and we’ll call you later,” DarkHook replied quickly, his mind already focused on his new found theory.

 

_“Aye. I’ll see if Swan can look for something, too. Say hi to everyone for me, Hook.”_

 

“Well, hi back at you, mate!” all the Hooks cheered in unison.

 

_“Heehee, thanks.” Killian chortled “Bye guys!”_

 

The call ended, and DarkHook wasted no time putting his theory into action. They might not need as many people to share the curse. Perhaps just one person would do. He tossed the phone over his shoulder, and placed his hand above Rogers’ heart. He’d only have shot at making this work, otherwise Rogers might stay cursed for a very long time, possibly forever, because of him.

 

DarkHook closed his eyes and waved his hand, his magic pulling the curse toward Rogers’ heart. Before the curse could settle inside Rogers' heart, DarkHook paused and held his hand above his own chest. His hand began to shine with magic, and he pushed it inside his chest to take out his own heart. Every Hook looked on with astonishment and some gasped at the sight of his blackened organ, similar in appearance to the crocodile’s, if not darker. A small red pulse was still visible though, slowly floating in the darkness.

 

DarkHook called to the lieutenant, and asked him to hold out his hands. After the man complied, he set his heart in their cradle and closed his eyes, focusing his magic on the lieutenant’s hand which started to glow. Once the light faded, DarkHook’s heart was engulfed by a bright red filter, changing the previous black heart into a deep burgundy.

 

“Alright, Lieutenant. I'm going to finish gathering the sleeping curse into Rogers' heart. As soon as it's done, I'm going to take his heart out. I'll count to three, and you'll push my heart into Rogers' chest. Understood?”  


“Aye, but... how is that going to save him? You're giving him your heart? How will that change things?” Lieutenant Jones replied perplexed.

 

“Well my dear, know that first, I've ensured the darkness in my heart won’t influence Rogers, so no need to worry about that. As for switching hearts, I hope it will transfer the curse from Rogers' body to mine. I'm the DarkOne, so my magic should slow down the curse-”

 

“Wait, _this_ is your idea? To exchange hearts? Bloody hell! You'll be the one cursed, Hook!” exclaimed DeckHand Hook who realized what the exchange would mean.

 

“Aye, I'm aware of the consequences, Hook,” DarkHook responded darkly.

 

“There must be another way!” added TinyHook who was too shocked by DarkHook’s idea.

 

“Perhaps, but it’s the best we’ve got for now, mates. You need Rogers more than me.”

 

DarkHook didn't let them reply before plunging his hand in Rogers' chest, holding his heart in his hand.

 

“Is that-?” began Lieutenant Jones staring at the purplish gloomy glow around the organ.

 

“Aye. Are you ready?” DarkHook cut short.

 

The lieutenant nodded, and they counted to three before the two pushed the heart they had in their hands into its new home. DarkHook fell forward as Rogers’ heart struggled to keep a steady rhythm within him. He looked at Rogers, his hand grabbing at his chest while he put all his weight on his hook, waiting to see if he had succeeded. Everyone held their breath when DarkHook looked as if his body was about to reject the new heart, but seconds later Rogers gasped, finally coming back from the deadly state he’d been in. As the detective slowly opened his eyes, DarkHook stood back, giving his place beside Rogers to the others, and watching them from behind as they all welcomed Rogers back .

 

DarkHook poofed himself outside, leaving the coven with a sad smile on his face. At least they'll be happy together, he thought as he crossed the magical barrier, the curse already spreading through his body. He knew he'd have just enough time to hide from them, so they’d never find him before the curse really took hold of him. Perhaps he'd find some comfort in the empty sleep that was waiting for him .

 

* * *

 

Young Killian slowly blinked away the sleep as he heard people talking loudly next to him. OldHook had managed to get him back to sleep on the sofa where he was now alone, not even his furry friend was with him. He rubbed his eyes and crawled his way to the group wondering what was happening. TinyHook saw him arrive and told him to hurry over to them. The young boy looked on with curiosity before Deckhand Hook turned, the man wore a giant smile on his face, too. That’s when he saw the reason they were all grouped together on the floor. In the middle of all the versions of Hook sat Rogers whose smiled broadened when he saw the lad.

 

Killian didn’t move, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. “R-Rogers?” he stammered.

 

“Aye. Miss me, cookies monster?” laughed Rogers, using the nickname he’d given him after he’d caught him eating a full jar of cookies.

 

Killian didn’t wait any longer before running to Rogers, jumping into the arms of his brother. Rogers ruffled Killian’s hair, and lifted the little boy so he could situate him on his lap. Killian blew away a section of hair that had fallen over his eyes from Rogers good natured attack on his locks before snuggling in closer to him..

 

“So, like that you’re a hero now? I guess I should have known better than to tell you to stay in your hideout!” teased Rogers, watching Killian’s face turn red.

 

“I- I swear I wanted to stay in the closet, but I... I couldn’t do nothing! And I’m not a hero! I didn’t do anything to save us! ”

 

“Oh, no?” countered Lieutenant Jones.

 

“I think I remember hearing about a little boy helping the DarkOne to heal the others!” added Old Hook.

 

“And I think someone told me you fought against Blackbeard!!” exclaimed Rogers.

 

“Aye, but that doesn’t makes me a hero, does it?” Killian shyly asked.

 

“Careful, Killian! Mister _I believe in good form_ is going to become too proud of you and your sense of modesty!” laughed TinyHook.

 

Every Hook in the coven began laughing out loud at the shocked face of Lieutenant Jones, who was having hard time to find the right words to formulate a reply to the tiny man.

 

“If you’re not a hero, then you’re a very good partner, at the very least,” whispered Rogers into Killian’s ears, making the boy smile as he winked at him.

 

Killian felt a huge swell pride for his actions that day, but it was soon cut short by the realization he hadn’t seen or heard DarkHook since he had woken from his nap. He stood from Rogers laps, searching for the dark silhouette of Hook, but the more he looked the more he felt his gut clench. The man was nowhere to be seen. Gradually, the others calmed down and started to look at the lad with concern. Killian’s eyes stopped on Old Hook, and he finally posed the question plaguing him.

 

“Grandpa? Where’s dad- DarkHook? I don’t see him!”

 

Killian’s lips were trembling when he finished his question, and he fought to keep his tears hidden. All the Hooks began to express gentle utterances of compassion as OldHook gave him a small smile.

 

“It’s okay, lad. We’re… we're going to find him okay? Even if he’s hiding from us for the moment, we’ll find DarkHook again!” The old man assured.

 

OldHook knew the lad wouldn’t understand the exact reasons why DarkHook had run away. After he and his starfish were cursed, he knew he had to go away if he wanted to find a solution to their curse, and avoid hurting her by coming too close. So, in a way, he understood why DarkHook sacrificed himself for their happiness. But they were a family now, they protected each other, and even if DarkHook thought it was for the best to go away, his decision affected the rest of the coven more than he might have realized.

 

Killian slowly nodded before he returned to Rogers’ embrace, hiding his face in the man’s shirt when the tears finally broke through. Rogers gently rocked him, his left hand rubbing his back as KillyCat jumped on Killian’ shoulder, curling himself around the lad’s neck with a soothing pur. All the others went to give Killian a kiss on his head before they scattered throughout the coven, cleaning rooms, preparing the evening meal, and the beds.

 

Later, as the Hook’s Coven fell asleep, a dark shadow watched over them from the neighbouring hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big big big thank you to all of you for all your amazing reaction here and on tumblr!! ♥ I'm still trying to answer to everyone but know that I've read them all and my little heart is going to explose with joy! I can't wait to hear what you think of that new chapter!!


	3. Part III -Part A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more warning cause thing are way more simple. There's just a few bruises, bumps, a bit of blood, but it stays really superficial :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your love and comments ♥

Days had passed since that dark day. No matter how hard they tried, not a single Hook could find their lost friend, who remained hidden from them. They had searched inside the coven, looking in every nook, every place possible, to no avail.

 

Jones had no luck on his side of things, either. The inhabitants of Storybrooke only offered the same answers as DarkHook had, in regards in curing the sleeping curse the DarkOne now bore. So, they had started looking in the area surrounding the Coven, but even with the help of the Savior they couldn't locate the DarkOne.

 

This was exactly what DarkHook had wanted. Especially as he started feeling less and less responsive. His magic would soon be inefficient against the sleeping curse, and he would have no other choice than let it take over. Perhaps, if he’d had the darkness inside his heart he could have fought a bit longer, but with Rogers' pure heart inside of him it was inconceivable. DarkHook found the organ was softening his being, just as his own heart was affecting the detective with its dark nature. DarkHook had observed his other self, and often saw Rogers lose his natural self-control, letting his frustration out on the others who suddenly followed his orders without objection. From DarkHook’s point of view, the recurrent grumpiness and frustration were small prices to pay in exchange for being alive and free of the curse.

 

Meanwhile, Rogers was trying to live with these emotional changes as best he could while at work, but there had been times when his co-workers had frozen in fear after Rogers had thrown them a dreadful glare before yelling at them. Sometimes Rogers apologized for losing his control, and other times he continued to work as if nothing had happened; a smile firmly in place as he enjoyed the desirable effects it had on the men who’d never dare to talk to him without due respect again. After all, it wasn't so bad being seen as something other than the good eagle scout and shy ex-officer, Rogers thought.

 

Even with DarkHook’s heart, Rogers was still the best brother the youngest Killian could have. Since they had lost DarkHook, Killian needed his, and all the other Hooks’ support even more.

 

Today was a particularly dark day for the lad, who had lost his usual smile. Not even Old Hook, KillyCat, or TinyHook, who had all decided to stay permanently at the Coven to be with Killian, after he refused to go back to his realm, had managed to make him smile today. So when Rogers entered the Coven, he found the boy sitting on a stump as his friends played with his favorite multi-colored ball. The Detective slowly made his way next to the stump, asking the young boy if he could sit with him. Killian barely looked up before shifting a bit so Rogers could sit.

 

“I miss DarkHook,” mumbled Killian. His gaze was focused on his hands as they fiddled with a twig clutched in their grasp.

 

Rogers looked down at the boy, considering what he might say to cheer up the lad. Nothing sounded like a very good way to start the discussion, so the detective decided to simply listen to Killian as he expressed his feelings about DarkHook.

 

“I miss him too, Killian. But you know we’ll find him, right?”

 

“I know but still… He’s not here now an-and I want him now!” Killian tried to hold back his tears, but his body betrayed him when he started to tremble.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, Killian. You don’t have to hold back. You’re safe here.”

 

As soon as Rogers’ last word left his mouth, his breath was cut off by the impact of Killian’s head meeting his middle. Rogers turned a bit so Killian could bury his head deeper, and let go his emotions, as Rogers’ prosthetic ran up and down the boy’s back in a soothing motion. KillyCat and TinyHook stopped their game and came closer to the two, sitting down far enough to let them have their space while still in earshot of the conversation. A few minutes later, Killian slowly pulled away from Rogers, rubbing his eyes and sniffing back the last of his tears. Rogers could tell something was still bothering the boy.

 

“I know when someone still has a story to tell…” Rogers slowly knelt in front of Killian who turned his face away.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

 

“Aaah.. You’re sure of that, Killian?” Rogers pressed. The only answer was a firm nod from the boy. “Mmmh… well careful, lad. Lying isn’t always the best choice to make.”

 

Killian quickly turned his attention back to Rogers who wore a soft smile as he waited for Killian to decide whether or not he’d share this final concern he’d been keeping to himself. Looking as though he was weighing up the pros and cons, Killian bit his lower lip before finally closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

 

“It’s just… It’s just that- it’s unfair.”

 

“Unfair?” said Rogers in surprised, not expecting that  answer.

 

“Aye… it’s easy for you to say we’ll find my pop.You have a part of him inside you!” explained Killian, his tiny hands forming small fist as he stared at Rogers’ chest; his eyes shone once again as different emotions collided inside of him.

 

“Wha- Oh... don’t think like that Killian… You know that’s not true-”

 

“You have his heart and I? I got nothing!! I hate you, brother!”

 

Killian threw his fist in Rogers’ gut before he took off at a sprint in the opposite direction. His hands shook as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, and his legs burned when he finally stopped just out of sight. KillyCat, mounted by TinyHook, chose to run after the boy, leaving a dumbfounded Rogers behind.

 

When Rogers was finally able to move again, he walked straight to the coven. His eyes were locked onto the floor as he relived Killian’s last words again and again. He knew the boy didn’t really mean them, but they still hurt so much. He remembered how scared Killian had been the first time DarkHook had brought him to the coven, earning the lad’s trust hadn’t been easy. Over time, Killian had chosen him and L.J. - _gods, since when did he use that nickname for the lieutenant, too?_ \- as brother figures which made it even worse, learning the boy thought the heart switch was unfair, knowing it had been the only way to wake him from the curse, and save him. Rogers stopped in front of the main door, taking a moment to gather himself before he entered the house. He waved absentmindedly at OldHook who was reading in the living room. As he enter the kitchen, he meet KillyCat and TinyHook who were blocking his access to the room.

 

“Is there a problem guys?” asked Rogers, peering his head through the door frame to see the kitchen was empty.

 

“Well, not really a problem. Let’s say it’s more of a complication,” TinyHook began to explain, but the real answer reached Rogers’ ears as he heard the soft whimper coming from the closet.

 

“He’s in there, isn’t it?”

 

“Aye… but we haven’t managed to get him to leave the closet, or let us come in. Not even that cute furry ball could convince him!”

 

“Mmmrrroooow”

 

“Alright! Alright, I’m sorry buddy!” TinyHook quickly apologized, knowing full well what his cat friend could do.

 

“Alright you two, let me in. I’d like to finish telling him what I wanted to before.”

 

KillyCat and TinyHook stared strangely at him for a moment, making him feel as if he was an intruder. Finally, they both exchanged a look after KillyCat nodded. They made their way out to the living room, leaving Rogers alone with Killian.

 

Rogers inhaled before he walked towards the closet. He rested his back on the wall next to the door then let himself slide along the cold stone until he hit the floor. “It isn’t easy for me either… I stole DarkHook’s chance of living by receiving his heart, and I would give it back if I could, but what’s done is done. Besides, I’m not the only one who has something from DarkHook, you know.”

 

Rogers felt a small weight lift from his shoulders, but the silence in the room was soon as heavy as the guilt had been. Rogers closed his eyes and waited. Perhaps Killian would allow himself to talk with him; perhaps he would chose to remain silent. All Rogers knew was he had to wait just a bit more. When the silence remained, Rogers sighed and slowly stood up. Walking to exit the kitchen, he stopped when he heard the door of the closet creak open.

 

“What do you mean you’re not the only one?” sniffed Killian, still hidden inside the closet.

 

Rogers smiled and returned to his previous seat. He waited a bit to know if Killian would show his face, but it was apparently too soon. So, Rogers continued his story.

 

“Well, as you said, DarkHook gave me his heart, but it’s just an organ, a part of my body. What truly matters Killian, is that he is _in_ my heart. Just as he is inside your heart, too.”

 

There was shuffle inside the closet before Killian slowly left his hiding place. He crawled out on his knees, stopping in front of Rogers with his eyes full of hope. The detective sat up a bit, taking Killian’s hand in his before he placed them just above Killian’s heart.

 

“You have a part of him right here, Killian. And that’s what’s important. He’ll always be with you in here… and also in there!” chuckled Rogers as he poked Killian’s forehead with his other hand.The boy let out a surprised cry before he lifted his free hand to rub his fingers over where Rogers had prodded him.

 

“And every Hook has a part of DarkHook inside them. Right in their heart as well, no matter what happens,” Rogers finished, looking at Killian with simple sincerity.

 

“Thank you,” whispered Killian, squeezing Rogers hand before he let it rest in his lap. “But I’m still sad…”

 

“Aye, I know. Do you want to know what else I know?” Rogers asked, now knowing perfectly what he could say to make the young boy smile again. The boy shook his head, frowning at the question. “DarkHook is truly with you. And you know why? Because, just like you said, he put his heart in me. I can assure you that your pop is with you until the end.”

 

Killian blinked several times before he threw himself into Rogers arms, giving his brother the biggest hug he could. Rogers hugged him back then began tickling the boy until he couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“I surrender! I surrender!” giggled Killian as he caught his breath. “And... I’m sorry for what I said earlier, brother. I don’t hate you.”

 

“I know. I understand what you were feeling. Though, you know what would make me truly proud of you, little one? I would love to see you dry those tears, and put that bright smile of yours back on your little face, because let’s be honest, it would be a shame to keep it hidden from the others!”

 

Killian laughed again before he did exactly what Rogers asked of him, even helping the detective to stand up before he ran outside. With his usual giant smile on his face, he grabbed his furry friend and ran outside to play. Rogers followed the boy as far as the living room where he stayed and sat next to OldHook, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Rogers simply answered with a wink. They both looked through the windows to watched the young boy play with his mates, his mood bright once more.

 

* * *

  


Search parties had became routine for the Hook’s Coven. At first light, every Hook finished preparing their backpack before they jumped into their walking boots and headed for the new location that had been chosen the day before. Each time, the young Killian would stay at home with KillyCat and TinyHook for another boring day of waiting. Not that Killian didn’t like to stay with his two friends, but he yearned for the return of the group with their tales of adventure. Every time Killian was left with a burning passion to be part of their amazing adventures, even if they did not find who they were looking for by the end of the day. So this morning, the lad had decided it was time to leave the Coven for the day with the rest of the group.

 

“Mates? To whom does this bag belong?” asked Deckhand Hook as he checked the room where they gathered their supplies for the daily trips, and was surprised to see an extra bag.

 

“Where did that come from?! There were exactly the right number of supplies before we went to bed!” complained Lieutenant Jones.

 

“Right…” breathed OldHook before he closed his eyes. “Killian. You can come out of your hideout now.”.

 

A grinning Young Killian appeared from behind the sofa, fully outfitted in hiking clothes and boots like the rest of them.

 

“And where do you think you’re going, young man?” asked Lieutenant Jones, his patience beginning to fray.

 

“Well, with you of course, L.J! I thought you might need another pair of eyes and an extra hand or two today!”

 

The lad looked up at the lieutenant, his eyes full of hope; all he wanted was to help them today, that was all. But judging by the look of the man in front of him, his plan was about to be foiled.

 

“I thought we were clear with you lad.” Jones stepped in to explain, understanding that young Killian’s motivation was the same as his own lad’s, Henry, whenever he and Emma had gone on missions in the past. “You’re supposed to stay safe at home, and wait for us-”  


“Yes, but just this once, Killian! Please? I promise, after that I won’t annoy any of you about it again. I just... I just wanted to go on an adventure with you all. Please?”

 

Rogers had felt this moment coming, and now it was here. The lad was using his most innocent face, his eyes shining sweetly as he tried to sway his adult versions’ emotions. _Damn their natural charms_. Rogers knew they wouldn’t be able resist the boy’s pleas much longer if he continued to look at them with those eyes.

 

“Alright. But just this once, okay? And you’re not taking KillyCat or TinyHook with you, am I clear?” warned Rogers knowing the lad would tried to add his friends to their quest. One little one was already more than enough. Killian quickly nodded before he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulders, his body trembling with enthusiasm. _This was going to be a long day_ , thought the detective as they bid farewell to TinyHook for the rest of the day.

 

After a few hours of travel, the group stopped when they all heard a muffled yet menacing sound around them. They instantly formed a circle around the young Killian who was clenching his backpack against his chest. The older Hooks drew their weapon of choice, scanning the vegetation for any threat the jungle could throw at them.

 

“Stay close, mates. We don’t know what sort of beast it is!” whispered Jones, scanning for any movement around them.

 

The noise sounded again, louder this time. Every Hook tensed as they waited for the potentially dangerous animal to appear, expecting the attack to come from the nearest cluster of bushes. The sound came again, surprising the lot of them when they realized the creature was actually behind them.  A tremble of trepidation passed over each of them before they slowly turned their heads to face the Young Killian.

 

A petrified look gripped the boy’s face, but not for the reason any of the other Hooks might have thought. Struggling to escape the confines of the lad’s bag was none other than Killiy Cat. The lad didn’t dare move as all the adults stared down at him with a mixture of expressions on their faces.

 

“Let me guess?” said Jones, breaking the tension in their little circle. “You didn’t know he was in there?” KiIlyCat meowed and jumped onto the ground, licking his fur.

 

The lad swallowed, his lips forming a thin line as he slowly shook his head. Technically, it was a half truth. He knew KillyCat had planned to come with them, but hadn’t known in which bag the cat had hid himself.

 

The five adults now had to decide who was going to look after the two of them, because there was no way Killian and KillyCat would remain without close supervision for the rest of the hike.

 

“Alright, I propose L.J.” suggested Old Hook while he started to walk on ahead. He was followed closely by Deckhand Hook, who looked to be in a sudden rush, just like the old man.

 

“What? Hey-no! Why me?” exclaimed Lieutenant Jones. He hadn’t agreed to the boy’s presence in the first place, so being the nanny of the day wasn’t even a consideration as far as he was concerned.

 

“Don’t you want to prove you can be cool sometimes, mate?” teased Jones, patting the man’s shoulder.

 

“Wait what? How is that _cool_?” asked the lieutenant with a high-pitched voice.

 

“Yeah, be cool. You know, relax, have fun, just chill out! This is not the Navy here L.J.,” laughed Rogers as he gave the shocked lieutenant an elbow in his ribs.

 

Lieutenant Jones watched as the rest of the men walked away, his mouth hung open as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He was brought back to reality when the lad tugged on his sleeve, giving him a bright smile before he scooped up his furry friend and started to walk in the direction of the others, leaving L.J. alone.

 

“Huh. So, I’m not _cool,_ gentlemen? I’m going to show you just how cool I can be,” grumbled the lieutenant before he finally closed the gap and caught up with the group.

 

For a while it was just them walking in line, with Jones clearing their path through the creeping vegetation and other treacherous plants. Lieutenant Jones was still at the end of the group, keeping a constant eye on Killian and KillyCat, who was jumping between the small branches beside them. Around midday they stopped next to a beautiful stream to eat, allowing themself a bit of rest.  They still had a few miles to go before they’d have to head back toward the coven.

 

Everyone did well in keeping up with the pace, although Lieutenant Jones did notice Killian’s slowing a bit and a general lack of energy from KillyCat, who was lying across the boy’s shoulders, resting while his human counterparts continued to march on. The lieutenant glanced at the others before he walked closer to the boy and nudged him gently. Killian looked up at the man, frowning as he wondered what he’d done wrong to catch the man’s attention.

 

“Hey Killian, how’s the feet? Think you can keep up at their pace?” the man gently asked, his hand resting on the boy’s back.

 

“Aye, but my feet are starting to hurt a bit… but I promise, I won’t be a dead weight. I’ll be just fine, brother!” answered Killian with determination. He was indeed tired, but it was nothing compared to the joy he felt from by being with them today.

 

“Alright, hang on. I’m going to help a bit with that.”

 

Without warning, Lieutenant Jones stepped behind the boy, knelt down, then lifted him up onto his shoulders, causing Killian to yelp in surprise.

 

“How's that?” asked Lieutenant Jones.

 

“This is so bloody cool, L.J.!” exclaimed the young Killian, securing himself by hooking his legs together behind the lieutenant’s back while his hands gently grabbed the sides of the man's head.

 

“Perfect. Now, hang on! We have a troop to catch up to! “”

 

As soon as he finished his sentence, Lieutenant Jones took off towards the others while Killian squealed with joy. A scared KillyCat tried to hold on for dear life, his claws digging into the boy's shoulders. The path had grown wider, allowing the three of them to run past the other Hooks.

 

“Is Killian on his shoulders?!” wondered DeckHand Hook aloud, not quite believing what he’d just seen pass by.

 

“What do you wanna bet Lieutenant Jones never lets us live that down?” chuckled Rogers.

 

“The Jolly?” proposed Jones, knowing the man was going to be full of himself for managing to be _cooler_ than the rest of them.

 

They all laughed at the proposition before quickening their pace as the sound of young Killian’s laughter became distant.

 

Lieutenant Jones, Killian, and KillyCat stopped to catch their breath in a small clearing.

 

“That was so cool! Can we do that again?” exclaimed Killian, still exuberant from the thrill of being carried on the lieutenant’s shoulders.

 

“If you behave, I'll do that again on the way back,” promised Lieutenant Jones, his legs hurting from the exertion.

 

“Cool! Hey KillyCat, wanna have a race while the others catch up?”

 

Of course KillyCat immediately agreed to the idea of working off some of his pent up energy. Lieutenant Jones watched the two friends run through the grass, enjoying the respite under the warm sun. Fifteen minutes later the other Hooks joined them, and it was time to go back to the coven. Once again empty handed, since they hadn’t discovered anything in the jungle.

 

Half way through the journey home, the lieutenant noted that young Killian was again showing signs of fatigue.

 

“Hey, come here lad, I'm going to carry you.”

 

Killian nodded then yawned, not bothering to hide how tired he was.

 

“You got KillyCat?” Lieutenant Jones inquired once Killian was on his shoulders, already half asleep.

 

“I… KillyCat? KillyCat, where are you?” asked Killian, looking around them while dangerously tilting to the side.

 

“Mates, have you seen the cat?” Lieutenant Jones questioned the others when there was no sign of the black cat around him.

 

“KillyCat? Thought he was with you, mate?” answered Jones. Everyone stopped and began to search the area around them.

 

“Don't worry lad, we'll find him. He must have ventured off on his own,” reassured Lieutenant Jones, turning his face toward the Young Killian, patting his hand in an effort to soothe him.

 

“What if he's lost? Or hurt?” “ panicked Killian, looking frantically around them.

 

“Then we'll find him. We’ll just need to go back to the coven to gather the right supplies, alright?” calmed OldHook, rubbing Killian's back.

 

By the time they reached the coven, the boy had fallen asleep, unable to fight against Morpheus’ call any longer. Lieutenant Jones managed to tuck him into their bed without disturbing him, and TinyHook, who was worried sick about his friend, followed the lad for an early night as well. The rest stayed awake a bit longer in order to plan the search for their furry friend. One thing was sure, they needed to rest before doing anything. With a bit of luck the cat would find his way back to the Coven…

 

Lucky wasn't how KillyCat would describe his situation, though...

 

Everything had been just fine, until he found himself alone in the dense vegetation of the jungle. He called for his friend as loud as his meows allowed, him but it only confirmed the fact he was truly lost. At some point KillyCat thought he had found their scent, but it only brought him even further into the dangerous jungle. The sound of the water reached his acute hearing, giving KillyCat a bit of hope as he remembered having walked along a stream.

 

Once reached, KillyCat decided to walk down towards the water, knowing it would at least lead him out of the jungle to the open waters that connected the different realms. The hot temperature prompted KillyCat to stop and enjoy the cold water. Lapping its refreshment onto his tongue as he drank a little in the peaceful silence, KillyCat sensed the presence of an intruder to on his right. He slowly lifted left his head from the water, his ears twitching at each sound while his body curled up into itself in an attempt to become a small black ball.

 

Finally, the beast broke through the bushes. A panther, and quite a big one from KillyCat’s perspective, made its way to drink from the water. KillyCat froze, hoping the huge black cat would go away without noticing him, but apparently that was too much to ask. The next thing KillyCat knew, he needed to run, jump, and hide in order to survive. Every time he thought he’d left the panther behind, it growled at him from above.

 

KillyCat struggled, his fatigue making him less agile than he’d been before. He needed to find a solution soon, otherwise the next hit from of those huge paws would knock him down for good. Right at that moment, KillyCat spotted a thin branch that was crossing the torrent. It was risky, and probably wouldn't handle his weight, but it was his best chance. Without a second thought, KillyCat jumped to his right, feeling the claws of the panther brush the wild fur on his back, before he landed on the branch.

 

No sooner had KillyCat’s paws hit the branch, they began to slide off as it snapped under the weight of the panther, who’d followed its prey, tumbling them both into the river below. The cold water stole KillyCat’s breath, and he became momentarily disoriented. Thankfully, instinct kicked in, and all that mattered was keeping his head out of the freezing water, the memory of being drowned by DarkHook still fresh in his mind.

When KillyCat finally managed to get out of the torrent, he was shaking from every extremedy. His senses reacted to every stimulus around him, yet  KillyCat felt as if his brain was working in slow motion. Shaking himself, KillyCat began making his way slowly from the water. The current had brought him several meters downstream, and judging by the luminosity, the sun was about to disappear, which would leave KillyCat in darkness. Happily for him, being a cat had its perks, amazing night vision being one of them.

 

KillyCat searched for a hideout for the night, hoping for somewhere warm since his fur was still damp, and his small body still shook with cold. It had felt like hours when KillyCat finally stopped dead in his tracks. His breathing had become labored, and he couldn't find the strength to walk any longer. Call it fate, for a few meters ahead an animal was resting, the sound of it calling to KillyCat who wasn’t about to question his luck. The cat silently walked toward the sleeping doe who didn't even move as KillyCat tucked himself against its warm body. Exhaustion won out and he closed his eyes, emitting a soft purr as sleep pulled him under.

 

The night passed in a blink of an eye, and soon the sun’s rays were filtering between the leaves, landing right on KillyCat’s fur. He tried to hide his eyes from the intruding light by covering them with his tail, but the startled cry of the doe woke him up and he quickly escaped into the vegetation.

 

While searching for something to eat, after he’d resigned himself to being awake, KillyCat spotted a hole in the nearest tree on his left. Using his claws to climb, he found an abandoned nest; one that held a single grey egg. With caution, KillyCat sniffed it and concluded it would at least fill his growling belly until he could find something better. His canine teeth pierced the shell easily, and soon the egg was empty, leaving KillyCat with a disgustingly messy face that his pink tongue kept trying to clean.

 

Feeling relatively comfortable in the hole of the tree, KillyCat took the time to do some grooming. He liked to maintain a well cared for pelt in order to always look his best, even as a cat. The more he licked himself, the more he felt like something was biting into his skin. He started to scratch in several spots until it lessened, but the problem only seemed to increase. By the time KillyCat escaped his hideout, his skin was stinging horribly from whatever was attacking him.

 

KillyCat paused and considered what to do next. A few minutes later, he had a plan clearly in mind. First, he needed to get to higher ground so he could find out exactly where he was inside the jungle. Second, he would have to quicken his pace to cover as much distance as he could before the day’s end. Finally, he needed to survive any new danger of the jungle, and hope the others would come for him soon.

 

KillyCat looked up from his current position to ascertain which tree would give him the best view of the jungle. The big one a few trees ahead was exactly what he’d been looking for. Calculating the distance between each branch, KillyCat used his ability and energy to jump from branch to branch, stabilizing his balance with the help of his tail. Minutes later he was climbing along the dark bark. Once at the top of the tree, his whole body tensed, and held on as best he could to the thin branch that swayed dangerously in the wind. Fortunately, KillyCat noted, he was almost at the edge of the jungle, and if he was quick enough he would be out before the end of the day, and would find his way back to the coven in no time.

 

Feeling relaxed by the idea of the cozy house waiting for him, KillyCat let down his guard and the next gust of wind toppled him from his perch. He hit a large branch on his left side, emitting a shrill growl before he tried to sink his claws into the wood to stop his fall. He only managed to slow down his descent before the bark under his paws gave away and he was falling once more. When he finally hit the ground, KillyCat’s head was spinning and the impact knocked the wind out of him. He took his time to catch back his breath, shaking his head slightly to try and help his brain get back on track. The relieved sensation of being in one piece disappeared as soon as he tried to get up. His back right paw would not cooperate, and KillyCat was sure he had fractured something in his front legs as well. Knowing that staying here would be a death sentence, KillyCat bit back a cry and forced himself to move despite the pain.

 

By the time KillyCat had crawled his way out of the jungle, finally breaking through the vegetation, the sun was long gone. The moon was barely bright enough to illuminate the path to the magical barrier, which meant KillyCat didn’t see the edge of the hilltop he was on. He slipped on a wet rock and went roly-poly down the hillside, knocking himself unconscious before he reached the bottom.

 

At the same moment, inside the coven, young Killian was pacing through every room of the coven, hugging himself for comfort as he waited for Rogers, L.J., and OldHook to bring back his furry friend. He felt as though KillyCat was in danger, and having no news from the group was starting to terrify him. Deckhand Hook’s presence, paired with the comfort of TinyHook who was trying to distract the lad, wasn’t enough to keep the young Killian from withdrawing into himself as the minutes flew by.

 

Without news, TinyHook and the deckhand sat in the kitchen, watching Killian through the open door. Finally the boy stopped walking and sat in a corner, right in front of the main door, rocking himself while waiting for it to open. They were all worried for KillyCat, of course, but seeing the young boy so affected by it made it event more dreadful.

  
Just as Deckhand Hook was about to suggest the lad to eat or drink something, Rogers, followed closely by Old Hook and L.J., burst through the main door yelling instructions as they ran to DarkHook’s laboratory. The young Killian didn’t move at first, so taken aback by the flurry of action. His brain had barely registered what had just happened, when he felt himself being lift from the floor. Deckhand Hook was taking him into the kitchen, but Killian was having none of it. The boy started to shout as he pushed away the deckhand, not bothering to care if he hurt the man in the process. He had to get to them; he had to see why they were inside the lab.

 

His eyes landed on the small puddle of blood on the floor, pointing in direction of the opened door. Killian’s eyes grew wide with panic at the discovery. Deckhand Hook, who had loosened his hold when the lad had stopped moving, felt a sharp pain connect with his jaw, which echoed through his brain from Killian’s elbow.

 

TinyHook saw Deckhand Hook fall backward and knock himself against the edge of the table. “No Killian, WAIT!!” screamed TinyHook, his hand stretched toward Killian who was running out the door.

 

When Rogers opened the rusty door of the lab, Lieutenant Jones went directly to the table in the center, hastily cleaning it so OldHook could lay down their bleeding friend. They had found him just a few moments after they’d left the magical protection of the coven, bleeding to death in the dark of the night. OldHook had wrapped him inside his warm plaid, hoping to stop the open wounds from bleeding too much. Now they needed to find something to stop the bleeding all together, otherwise KillyCat wouldn’t be part of the coven much longer. The three of them didn’t know anything about magic or potion making, though. Looking for a solution in here was like looking for a needle in a haystack without knowing how to use it once found.

 

_The book behind you._

 

“What did you say?” asked Rogers confused.

 

“What? No one said anything, mate! Keep searching! OldHook, how is he?” urged the lieutenant as he kept reading the old labels written on the bottles.

 

“Still breathing, but not for much longer, I fear”

 

_The book behind you._

 

Rogers shook his head,turned again in search of the voice. Who was talking to him? As he continued to seek out who the hell was talking, he spotted the old book on the staff. He reached for it, realising it was some sort of a spell book.

 

_Page three hundred ninety-four._

 

Rogers jumped again at the unxpected voice, then opened the book. His hands shook as he considered the time he was losing by listening to the strange voice instead of searching like the lieutenant, yet his gut said otherwise.

 

_Incantation three…._

 

_Red bottle on your left…._

 

_Black powder behind the lieutenant…._

 

“Rogers? Did you find something? Mate!” called out the lieutenant after he’d turned to see what the detective was doing.

 

“I… I think so, but… what now?” the detective asked himself as he studied the three objects he’d put down onto the table. OldHook was looking at him, waiting for him to act, but he didn’t know what to do now. What was written inside the book wasn’t even in English!

 

“Killian, no! Wait outside! Killian!” screamed the lieutenant as the boy appeared in the room yelling for his furry friend.

 

“L.J.! Hold him back!” ordered OldHook before he glanced back at the cat still inside his plaid while Rogers stared at the door.

 

_Pour the powder inside the bottle then over him…._

 

Rogers gasped at the reappearance of the ghost-like voice.

 

_Quick!_

 

Rogers nodded before executing the order under the concerned look of the old man. Rogers didn’t even know what he was doing, but it felt right. With shaking hands, he poured the potion over KillyCat’s body.

 

_Page three hundred ninety-four._

 

“Alright,” whispered Rogers before staring at the third paragraph. His eyes danced between each symbol as his breath kept getting stuck between his lungs and throat. He blinked away a bead of sweat from his eyes, his right hand nervously scratching behind his ear.

 

“Mate! What the bloody hell are you playing at? He’s going to die!!” screamed Old Hook over the cries of young Killian who Lieutenant Jones was having trouble keeping away from the gruesome sight.

 

Suddenly, the voice became whispers in Rogers’ ears, the old runes before his eyes changed to English words, and the ghost voice sang the incantation in unison with Rogers.

 

_Now, take care of him…_

 

Rogers snapped back to the reality, shaking himself as he looked at their furry friend. KillyCat’s body started shimmering as the blood that had soaked into the plaid was now magically reabsorbed back inside the cat. Once done, KillyCat took a deep breath, his eyes slowly opening for a moment before he fell back asleep.

 

 


	4. Part III -Part B

“We can’t just go to Storybrooke, mate!” argued Rogers, shutting his eyes for the hundredth time since KillyCat’s state was back to normal... well almost.

 

“Why? You did that with Killian! Well, DarkHook did!” replied Lieutenant Jones.

 

“He did what? I- okay that’s not important. What I’m saying is that I can’t just show up with the young Killian holding KillyCat at Jones’ house! How would we explain that? It would be too weird!”

 

“I thought weird was the norm there?” cut in Deckhand Hook.

 

“Come on!! We’re talking about the security of all of us here! Doing that would raise suspicion. People would start to ask questions like, _how the hell are there more than two Killian Jones living here?_ We’re NOT doing this!” declared Rogers.

 

They wouldn’t risk anything now that KillyCat was almost mended. Right after his condition was no longer life threatening, the young Killian had run to the table and took hold of the plaid where KillyCat was sleeping, not letting anyone take him away from him again. Since that moment the boy had been watching over him carefully, writing down each change in his condition, every movement his friend made. It appeared that something was making KillyCat scratch himself like a madman. They’d tried to alleviate the threat quickly, however nothing they attempted seemed to help. Without DarkHook, the potions and magical aids were of no use to them.

 

“So what are you suggesting, Rogers?” Old Hook inquired, turning himself in direction of the boy who was quietly hugging KillyCat on the sofa.

 

“I’m taking them to my loft in the Heights… We’ll find a vet, and make sure KillyCat is alright.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan… how long will it take?” asked Lieutenant Jones.

 

“I don’t know, mate. That depends on what they say about KillyCat. But I hope not more than two days.”

 

“Alright, go get packed, and I’ll explain the plan to Killian,” concluded OldHook.

 

Twenty minutes later the three of them were ready to leave for Hyperion Heights. Once inside the car, Rogers took a moment to glance at Killian who was sitting in the backseat. The boy was wearing an oversize shirt with a red sleeveless jacket over it, and a black cap on his head. He also had on the worn out jean Jones had bought him, so he could look cool while having trousers he could damage without giving a heart attack to the lieutenant. With that makeshift disguise, the young Killian would be able to walk down the street with Rogers without any problem. It might have worked inside Storybrooke, but in Seattle if anyone caught a resemblance between the two it would be easier to pass it off with a quick lie and move on.

 

Old Hook had managed to convince the boy to give him KillyCat for a few minutes so he could wrap him inside a clean towel, that way Killian could still carry him.

 

Rogers drove until they were alone on the road before he looked back at Killian and asked, “You two okay back there?”.

 

“Aye! We’re good, brother.”

 

“Good,” smiled Rogers before clearing his throat. “We need to mind some rules once we’re in the Heights, okay? ”

 

“I know, grandpa told me. If anyone asks my name, I have to say I’m Arthur. I’m your great-nephew, and we’re in town to get my cat looked at,” the boy recited with a serious face.

 

“Aye, that’s right. We should be there in just a few more minutes.”

 

“Minutes? I thought Seattle was much farther than that from Storybrooke? Killian told me that when he visits older Henry they travel for half the day on the Jolly!”

 

“Haha, well that's because his vessel isn’t as cool as mine lad!” laughed Rogers before he winked back at Killian who was looking a bit confused.

 

Rogers sat back in his seat, put on his sunglasses, and slid his right hand under the dashboard to unlock a red button DarkHook had magically added after they’d discovered the coven. The addition meant Rogers could make the trip between Seattle and Storybrooke in no time at all. He chuckled at Killian’s expression, his mouth hanging open once he caught sight of the button.

 

Rogers might have drawn out the suspense a little, but for once he could show off a bit without feeling bad about it. He turned on the radio, and made his Chevelle purr before letting go of the brake. He pushed down on the accelerator, activated the red button, and seconds later a swirling portal appeared in the middle of the road, transporting them right into Hyperion Heights onto the lonely alley next to the troll under the Aurora bridge.

 

“Welcome to the Heights, Killian!” announced Rogers as he drove them to his flat.

 

The young Killian didn’t take his eyes from his window as they drove through the city towards Rogers’s flat. Though it wasn’t all that big, the apartment would be perfect for the three of them until they headed back to the coven. Rogers opened the door for Killian who was holding KillyCat tightly while his eyes sparkled with amazement.

 

“Well, it’s not much, but it’s like home when I’m not with the rest of you.”

 

“It’s wicked! I would love to have a place like this once I’m old enough! And I would invite everyone in it!” exclaimed Killian as he ran to almost all the rooms of the flat, staring at the city through the windows, and looking at all the nautical themed furniture Rogers had.

 

“I’m sure one day you’ll be able to have a home like this, lad. Now what do you think about taking care of our furry friend? I’m sure the itching isn’t pleasant for him.”

 

“Oh yeah, of course! Well, he’s been sleeping since you started your car. Do you know anyone who could help him?”

 

“Yup. Follow me. The vet is just a few blocks away.”

 

The traffic was dense today, and Rogers was glad they took the option to walk instead of using his car. Killian followed him closely, not daring to walk away from him, with his arms wrapped around the towel protectively in case any passerby might be a threat to his friend. They reached the vet’s clinic five minutes later, and Rogers held the door open so Killian could enter. Inside the boy knocked into Rogers’ leg, suddenly overwhelmed by the new environnement. Rogers looked down at the boy, and smiled before offering his hand for the lad to take. Killian glanced around then let go of the towel with his left hand in order to grab Rogers’. They walked to the reception counter where a young lady was working behind her computer. Rogers coughed discreetly, letting the lady know of their presence. She peered over her screen before her expression lit up at the familiar face in front of her.

 

“Officer! How are you? It’s been such a long time since we’ve seen you in here!”

 

“Yeah. Time’s flown by since my last visit, Martha. But I’m still alive!”

 

“Glad to hear that! So, what is it this time? Did our precious eagle scout find another poor animal that needed rescuing? Or has someone lost a pet?” teased Martha.

 

“Ah well, it’s Detective Rogers now, just so you know… but yes, we do have someone in need of Loïs’ attention,” corrected Rogers, knowing Martha wouldn’t stop teasing him either way.

 

The redheaded woman frowned and sat up so she could have a look at the boy who was hiding himself under his cap, holding the dark blue towel against his chest. He lifted his head up, but as soon as he met the gaze of the lady he jumped and tugged on his cap down a little further to hide his face, which only to made Martha laugh at the adorableness of his action.

 

“And who’s that little guy hiding over there, detective?” Martha asked while she slid out from behind her desk to have a better look at the two men. Rogers instantly felt Killian’s tension and brought a hand over his shoulder, soothing the boy.

 

“This is my great-nephew. He’s with me for a few days,” explained Rogers, hoping the tale would satisfy the lady. She smiled at him and thankfully Killian responded with a shy smile before he brought his attention back to KillyCat who was starting to make himself noticed.

 

“So, as you can see we’ve got this little ball of fur that really needs-”

 

“Lois’ attention,” she finished for him. “I know. Well you both have a seat in exam room one, and I’ll go back to let her know you’re here.”

 

“Thank you, Martha!” cheered Rogers as she retreated before he followed Killian into the empty exam room. “How’s our little buddy?” asked Rogers as Killian put the towel down on the examination table and began untangling the black cat from it.

 

“Fine I guess? But he’s hurting from whatever is living on him.”

 

“What do you mean _living on him_? You never mentioned that before,” fretted Rogers.

 

“It’s because I’m only seeing it now, brother. There's some sort of little insect jumping out from time to time when he scratches himself,” replied the boy seriously.

 

Before Rogers could add anything to Killian’s discovery, the sound of heels echoed behind the door and the familiar brunette with blue eyes entered the room.

 

“Well Rogers, you better have that coffee you promised me, or you’ll pay this time for my care!”

 

“Nice to see you too, Loïs,” replied Rogers a bit more cooly than intended before forcing a smile.

 

“I’m doing this just because it’s you, sweetheart. I have a ton of patients waiting for me, so let’s be quick, and... well, hello there!” Loïs adjusted her glasses and looked down at the boy who was petting the black and white cat. She leaned closer and smiled at him before Killian understood.

 

“Sorry, miss.”

 

“It’s alright. What’s his name?” she asked gently.

 

“KillyCa-...Killy, miss .”

 

“Please, call me Loïs. And what’s your name?” she purred.

 

“Um, A-Arthur.”

 

“Well, Arthur, while I’m taking a look at your little friend, why don’t you wait with Rogers outside?”

 

“But I-”

 

“It’s alright, Arthur. You can trust Loïs, she’ll took care of Killy while we’re waiting. It won’t be long, I promise,” assured Rogers, opening the door for them.

 

“O-okay… see you soon, Killy!” said Killian as he waved to his friend who was already being prodded by the vet. With a bit of luck, he would remain calm and wouldn’t make a fuss.

 

The two were barely out of the room when the brunette came back calling for Rogers. He gave a warm smile to Killian, assuring him he’d be quick, and took the opportunity to give him his phone so he could play some video games he’d shown him one day when they were at the coven, while he talked with the vet.

 

Once the door was closed Loïs didn't waste time, and pointed at the sleeping cat on the table, asking with fury, “What happened to him, Rogers? That poor beast looks like it fell from a great height, probably cracked a few bones, and definitely lost a lot of blood! I’m not even going to discuss the flea-like insects all over its pelt!” exclaimed Loïs.

 

“Well, uhm, it’s-it’s something like tha-” Rogers began hesitantly before Loïs was back to reprimanding him.

 

“Something like that? Come on! You’re not going to stand there and tell me you don’t know?!” the woman nearly screamed, causing Rogers to wince. Loïs came closer to Rogers and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for her answer.

 

“I do? I mean, that’s why we headed here first. We found the cat in the middle of the forest path, in a quite bad state. Fortunately, a friend of mine managed to save him from death, but we needed the eye of an expert like you to ensure he’d recover fully,” explained Rogers, hoping to soothe Loïs’ temper with his charms.

 

“Mmh….”

 

“I-I… well, I know it looks complicated but…” stammered Rogers as Loïs took another step in his direction, her face only a few centimeters from his. Damn, he should have known better than to play with his good looks and charm with her. He now remembered the last time he’d come here, when she’d tried to kiss him. He’d been under the curse then, and his heartbeat quickened at the embarrassing memory.

 

“Why do I feel like no matter what you're going to say, it's going to be a lie?” she purred, poking his chest with her finger while smiling up at him, as if all of this was only a game to her.

 

Rogers gave her a nervous smile before swallowing hard. He needed something, anything to stop her from doing what he was sure she had in mind, but with Killian out of the room, he was left alone to deal with the situation. He felt his heart beating faster and faster after each new second. The moment he felt her breath on his face, her desire filled eyes flickering between his and his lips, KillyCat let out a loud growl. He feigned scratching himself against a metallic pot that fell on the floor, capturing Loïs attention.

 

She sighed before turning on her heels to gather the fallen object, and check on the cat. Rogers felt the tension melt as soon as Loïs stepped out of his personal space which she had quite brutally invaded without his permission. He glanced at the cat and was sure the creature winked at him before Loïs jabbed a needle above his left paw in order to gave him a sedative.

 

“Alright. You'll be fine, buddy,” she told the cat, petting him before she looked over at Rogers. “You’re both _very_ lucky with his condition, by the way.” she said, pointing to the now half asleep cat. “Rest will do him good for now, but if he still has trouble walking in a week, or if there’s any breakdown, come back so I can check him more carefully.”

 

“Okay, sounds good!” agreed Rogers, who had recovered a bit from the panic triggered by Loïs’ flirtatious game, his mind now focused on his next move.

 

“And by come back, I mean call in advance and make an appointment, buddy.”

 

She sent him a dark glare that Rogers knew was fake before she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Wrapping the cat back up in its towel, she made sure the animal was comfortable under the light sedative she’d given him which would help him stay calm with the terrible itching he was suffering. Rogers huffed, and shook his head before reaching out for the cat in his cocoon. Loïs warned him about the little side effects of the medication; KillyCat’s saliva output would be higher for the next hour or so, giving the cat an adorable white beard from time to time. It would be nothing more than an inconvenience to him, and Rogers noted how cute he was, already struggling cleaning his face while he was half asleep.

 

“Alright, everything noted m’dame!”

 

“Oh, and for the flea thing, I’m going to give you a list of things to buy today so you can take care of it. It’s simple enough to do it by yourself, plus your little Arthur seemed really attentive over his Killy, I’m sure you two will be good,” she smiled, accompanying him to the waiting room where Killian was looking out the window, the phone long forgotten on his lap. As soon as he spotted them, the lad jumped to his feet and ran to Rogers, putting his cap back on his head before reaching for the towel that was held out to him.

 

“Thank you, miss! I mean, Loïs!” the young boy corrected himself before his head was back on the towel, snuggling his nose against KillyCat’s face.

 

“You’re welcome! Take care of your little friend, okay?”

 

“Will do!” Killian said over his shoulder, his full attention back on his friend who started licking his nose in return.

 

“And you... don’t forget to buy all the things on that list, and call Martha if needed, okay?”

 

“Aye,” said Rogers, staring at the boy who was waiting for him at the entrance before facing the woman one last time. “Thanks again, Loïs. For taking care of him and all.”

 

“You're welcome. You know I’m always here if you need.” Loïs winked at him before playfully smacking his ass, laughing as Rogers’ face turned red and he froze on the tiles. “And don’t forget you owe me two coffees, now!” she yelled as she returned to her previous task.

 

Rogers felt his cheeks burn as he remembered to keep breathing. Blinking his daze away, he quickened his pace and headed out of the place, barely waving at Martha who was trying her best to hold back her laugh. He definitely needed to let Loïs know their relationship was purely platonic. He would buy her the coffee, though. He was a gentleman, after all. Right now, all he wished to do was go back home, take a shower, and above all, hope that Killian hadn’t seen her slapping his ass in the middle of the waiting room.

 

“Rogers… Do you like Loïs?” the boy asked innocently.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned…” muttered Rogers before clearing his throat _“_ As a friend, yeah... She’s, she’s nice.”

 

“Is this why she smacked your butt?”

 

“Oi! Is that any way to talk? You better watch it, or your own little butt will suffer the same fate from my hand!” threw back Rogers as he ran after the boy who squealed in delight and ran out of reach.

 

They stopped by the store to buy the special soap and comb for KillyCat. Afterward Rogers made a quick run to the Rollin’ Bayou to buy a few beignets from Sabine. She threw in a free smooch for good luck when he told her about the cat, though Rogers was sure there was something more behind it. By the end of the afternoon the three of them crashed in the flat, allowing themselves a moment of respite on the couch. Killian helped KillyCat out of his towel as the sedative started to wear off, giving KillyCat his usual energy.

 

While Killian played a bit with the black cat, Rogers took the time to prepare the bathroom with several towels, washcloths, and a lot of bath mats spread on the floor so the room didn’t transform itself into a swimming pool by the end of the KillyCat’s cleaning session. The cat might behave himself, but better safe than sorry!

 

“Killian, the battle field is ready for the beast!” announced Rogers.

 

“Yay!! KillyCat, let’s go!! … KillyCat?”

 

The black and white cat had completely disappeared, leaving the two humans alone in an almost empty house.

 

“Oh, bloody hell… this is brilliant… KillyCat, you better not infest MY flat with your bloody feas!!” complained Rogers before he closed the bathroom and bedroom doors, reducing their search field and potential contamination from flea threat.

 

* * *

 

KillyCat had felt the bath coming ages before Rogers even started to prepare his torture room. There was no way he would allow them to plunge him inside a bathtub full of water. Not after the wet adventures he’d recently had. To hell with the fleas, he would live with them and the itching if it meant no bath for the next couple of weeks. So, of course, he had played nice with Killian, burning out a bit of extra energy his body had accumulated from the naps he’d taken in the last twenty-four hours, but as soon as he spotted Rogers at work, KillyCat managed to escape Killian’s supervision in order to hide himself under the sofa. He took a moment to scratch a spot behind his ears, but the moment was short-lived as Killian screamed Rogers’ name when he spotted him under the sofa. KillyCat took the time to stretch out, licking his fur while the young boy tried to reach for him; his arm was too short, and KillyCat watched him, pondering if he should play with him a bit instead of simply letting him struggle. Rogers put an end to his reverie when the end of a broom pushed him out of his hideout.

 

“Can you see him, Killian?”

 

“Nope! I don’t think he’s out! But I can’t see him under the sofa anymore!” warned the young boy.

 

KillyCat laughed to himself, hearing his trick had worked. He’d jumped onto the end of the broom, flattening himself against the object, and waited for Rogers pull out the broom. As soon as the end of the broom was out, KillyCat found himself face to face with the detective. With a wide, feline grin, KillyCat jumped at Rogers’ face before he took off at a sprint into the nearest closet, Rogers cursing behind him.

 

Using his claws, KillyCat tried to climb to the top of the closet without damaging too many of the clothes stored there. Once comfortably established, the cat tried to take a small nap in the warmth of the comfy pullover he’d found, but not five minutes later, the bloody insects were back to biting his soft skin. Growling, he sat up and started to scratch the spots with his legs, trying to clean himself afterward in hopes of softening the pain, but the medication he’d been given was now gone, and he felt a burning sensation from the spots he had scratched. While he was busy with his pelt, Rogers and Killian had opened the closet and spotted the black fur of his back. Hoisting Killian on his shoulders, Rogers stood in front of the open door allowing the boy to grab the now furious cat. In his struggle with the animal, the lad instinctively turned his face away from the paws, abruptly unbalancing Rogers. The man tried to regain some balance, but it was too late. He fell into the wall behind them, smashing into it with his side; his and Killian’s head hitting the hard brick.

 

In the shock Killian let go of KillyCat who landed gracefully onto his four paws while Rogers and the boy let out small cries of pain. Killian slid down Rogers’s back, vigorously stroking his forehead with his hands. However, Rogers wasn’t taking the collision as smoothly as the lad. His head was pounding, and his knees had hit the floor under his and Killian’s weight, sending a sharp pain throughout his whole body. The man was currently lying against the wall, his eyes shut while he got his wits about him and waited for the stabbing pain to fade away.

 

“You okay, brother?” worried the young Killian once his own headache was gone.

 

“Mmmh. I’ll be okay in a minute... just need to rest a bit more,” breathed Rogers, still in pain.

 

Worried about the pain he heard in Rogers’ voice, Killian stood and went to the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and found a biscuit in the pantry. He brought the provisions back to Rogers who had finally opened his eyes. Smiling at the gesture, the detective drank the cold water and even tried the chocolate biscuit the lad had found. He let the lad poke at his face, looking for any injury, but Rogers knew aside from a bruise, there would be nothing much to find. While Killian gave him one of his _magical healing kisses_ , he felt something fluffy under his right hand. The two humans turned their faces to see KillyCat, who was apparently sorry for his bad behavior, with his ears down as he rubbed his face against Rogers’ palm. The detective pet his head in return before he lifted him so he could look him in the eyes.

 

“You’re forgiven, you big fluffy ball of trouble. But I don’t want any other problems. You’re going to come with us for your bath, and that’s not an option, is that clear?” Rogers scolded. The cat meowed in agreement before he let himself be carried into the bathroom.

 

Killian took the cat in his arms while Rogers  refilled the sink with warm water, rubbing his head from time to time. KillyCat looked down, ashamed by the accident he’d caused, knowing it had been useless. The itching was really annoying and painful, and a part of him was eager for a remedy, even if that meant a bath.

 

Feeling the body of his friend shiver, the young Killian stroked his fur gently as he attentively watched Rogers, listening to the instructions he gave on how to remove the insects living on KillyCat.

 

“Alright. So first, we’ll kill the remaining fleas on him. You keep his head steady while I spray the product, okay?” instructed Rogers, taking hold of the plastic collar.

 

Killian climbed on the footboard, and secured KillyCat on the rim, facing him. When KillyCat saw the collar, he quickly turned, hissing at Rogers.

 

“Ah-ah-ah! I said no fussing, mate! You’re putting this on. It won’t be for long if you behave yourself.”

 

Growling, KillyCat expressed his annoyance before reluctantly letting Killian turn him back around so Rogers could secure the bloody plastic around his small head. Several minutes, and a wet fur later, Rogers took off the object from his neck. He wasn’t allowed to move yet, though. Killian’s hands were wrapped around him, stopping him from licking or scratching his body, which in turn made him even grumpier. As if they read his thoughts, Kilian and Rogers burst out laughing at his surly reaction.

 

“Alright, enough joking! Now you need to rinse him, then wash him with the blue shampoo in order to clean and disinfect his pelt. Think you can handle that?”

 

“Aye-aye, captain!” exclaimed Killian as he joyfully plunged KillyCat into the water while Rogers retreated into the living room, leaving the animal in Killian’s capable hands.

 

“Sorry, KillyCat!” laughed the boy as the cat gasped in surprise while his legs kicked in an attempt to escape the water.

 

Killian’s grip was strong, and soon the cat relaxed into the warm water, letting the little boy massage his fur as he kept his head above the surface. Thankfully, Killian warned KillyCat when it was time to clean his head, allowing him to prepare for the full submersion as Killian hurried to scrub KillyCat’s head.

 

“There! Those nasty insects won’t bother you any longer, KillyCat!” declared Killian, putting the cat aside, so he could empty the water from the sink. The cat watched with interest as dark specks swirled on the surface before disappearing down the drain.

 

“Bubble time!” cheered Killian before KillyCat felt the cold shampoo make contact with his skin.

 

Once again the cat hissed in surprise before grumbling and flicking his tail in anger. Killian lifted him once again so he could wash him correctly, turning him on his back so he could scrub his tummy. As the foam formed on the white skin, Killian let out an audible gasp.

 

“ROGERS! COME QUICK!!” screamed Killian, holding KillyCat with both hands while the cat was trying to flip himself over in order to see what was worrying the lad.

 

The detective dropped the magazine he’d been reading after leaving the boy in charge of his furry companion, and ran to the bathroom.

 

With eyes as wide as saucers, Killian exclaimed, “I-I was washing him and-and everything was fine! But then the foam became red!! Is he hurt? He’s going to be alright, isn’t he?”

 

Rogers listened, taking in the scene before he responded, “Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Killian! It’s alright. Look at him, do you think he’s hurt, or in pain?” Rogers gently asked, resting his hand on Killian’ shoulder as he looked at the cat who’d abandoned the idea of turning himself and was now playing with the shampoo on his fur. Killian took deep breaths before shaking his head.  “See? There’s nothing to worry about. Loïs texted to let us know we might encounter this when washing him. It’s just the blood residue from where he’s scratched himself. It’s a good thing, it means you’re doing a great job cleaning him, Killian,” reassured Rogers. He was glad Loïs had taken the time to send him that message.

 

“O-okay! So, I... I just keep doing it, right?”

 

“Aye! And after you clean him I’ll give you the comb to make sure there's no more dead fleas hiding on him.”

 

Killian nodded and smiled before resuming his task of washing KillyCat, who let himself be handled so long as he was made aware of each step in the plan, especially any water coming at him. Once clean, Rogers took KillyCat in his right hand to show Killian how to use the comb. Using his left hand wasn’t as effective as he’d planned, but the lad understood well enough and was back in charge of the wet cat in no time at all.

 

By the end, KillyCat was shivering hard. Rogers wrapped him in a warm towel, winking at him before he scratched his head and brought him into the living room so they could finish drying him. Finally, at eight o’clock, KillyCat was all clean and dry, smelling of shampoo with the fluffiest fur he’d ever had. Killian couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his face against KillyCat’s belly or head while laughing when the cat jumped on him or licked his face as if to clean him, too.

 

Speaking of cleaning. Rogers cleared his throat before bowing in front of Killian and KillyCat, announcing that the bathtub for the young sailor was ready. Killian’s eyes widened when he caught sight of the bathtub filled with bubbles Rogers’ had readied for him.

 

While Killian enjoyed his bath, Rogers went to the small kitchen to prepare the dinner, with KillyCat perched on his shoulder: homemade pizza, a green salad with tomatoes, and beignets and popcorn for the dessert.

 

Hours later, the three were cuddling on the sofa as they watched a Disney movie on TV. Rogers played with Killian’s hair mindlessly, just like Killian was petting KillyCat’s back while he was purring.

 

“We’ll find DarkHook just like Nemo finds Dory, right?” asked Killian softly once the movie had ended.

 

“Aye, we’ll find him, or he’ll find his way back to us. Don’t worry about it.” said Rogers, kissing the boy’s head as he yawned.

 

“And we’re also going to head to bed, sailor! You definitely earned the right to a good rest!” chuckled Rogers as Killian tried hard to stay awake despite how much his body was in need of some rest.

 

“I’m not tired…” mumbled Killian before looking at KillyCat who stretched himself, yawning before he settled back into a ball and fell back asleep.

 

“Well I’m sure KillyCat is. Now, go brush your teeth while I clean these plates. I’ll tuck you in right after.”

 

With a pout Killian carefully set KillyCat aside and went to brush his teeth, rubbing his eyes and dragging his feet all the way. Ten minutes later Killian was settled in the bed Rogers had prepared for him when they’d first arrived in his apartment. KillyCat was already asleep on the second pillow on Rogers’ bed when he came to tuck them in. He wasn’t in the mood to wake up the animal, so he let him be and kissed Killian goodnight before turning the lamp off. He shuffled along to his bed, changed into his pajamas, and texted a goodnight message to the others still at the coven. He then slid under the covers and switched off his bedside lamp, plunging the bedroom into darkness.

Killian suddenly felt small and lost without the light from the stars he could usually see through the open skylight of the common bedroom he shared with the other Hooks at the coven. He tried to muffle his sudden sobs, willing sleep to come even if he wasn’t as relaxed as usual. He was a big boy, right? He was courageous, and he could surely sleep alone in a bed for one night. He always did when he was aboard Captain Silver’s ship.

 

He also always ended up in the same hammock with Liam…

 

Killian shook his head, forcing the memories out of his mind as he pushed himself further into the soft fabric of his pillow, focusing on the soft snores of Rogers and KillyCat, who were in the larger bed right behind him. For a moment Killian thought he was about to finally fall asleep, when a loud crash echoed from the street outside, followed by someone shouting curses before the room fell silent again. Well, almost. Noises sounded above him, as if the neighbors were dancing, jumping, or moving furniture. Wait... why were they panting?

 

The lad hid his head under his pillow, hoping the awful sounds would stop soon. Although, perhaps hearing something other than his heart beat would be less stressful which would help to make him less hot, too. Killian abruptly pushed the pillow aside, breathing the cold air of the room while trying to not make too much noise, fighting back the anxiety taking hold of him. It was too much for him, and his brain knew of only one solution to stop it: Rogers.

 

Killian jumped out of his bed and ran to the big one, climbing under the covers and hiding his face against Rogers’ back. It was a little better, now he was pressed against Rogers, the familiar sent invading his nostrils with each shaky breath. Killian’s heart was still beating too fast for him to relax and sleep, though. Opening his eyes, Killian took the time to study what he could make out in the darkness. He was surprised to find that from this bed he could see the city lights passing through the shutters, allowing Killian to picture the outline of Rogers and the black spot that KillyCat was forming on the white pillow. Slowly, Killian turned himself and press his back against Rogers so he could still feel his presence next to him, the detective’s even breathing lulling him to sleep.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before Killian awoke, trying to find a comfortable position on his arm since he hadn’t brought his own pillow. No sooner had he found a reasonable position, Rogers grumbled something in his sleep and turned over, putting Killian’s back against the detective’s chest. The boy felt Rogers’ arm slip under his head, forming a pillow for him, the other holding him tight against him. Killian let himself adjust against Rogers before he let himself relax into the warm hug. Rogers mumbled something that sounded like _it’s okay brother, you’re safe_ , and Killian inhaled deeply before he snuggled against Rogers and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips as he finally let the sleep claim him.

When KillyCat pried open an eye at the first morning light, it was to see Killian sleeping peacefully in Rogers’ embrace, both their mouths hanging open and snoring. The cat smiled before he made his way next to them and pat down his spot on the covers right under Killian’s and Rogers’ arms. Yawning, he fell back asleep, ready to start the day by oversleeping with his little family.

 

* * *

 

After using his magic to ensure the Hooks would be able to save their feline member, DarkHook had been watching the coven regularly until Rogers, Killian, and KillyCat made a safe return trip to the coven. Today DarkHook was looking on from the closest hill, feeling nostalgic at the atmosphere that was inside the house, and mostly the family relationship they were having together. A sense of family that included even him, as they had yet to give up on him. He had to fight his compulsion to go back several times, knowing it would do nothing but hurt them more when he fell under the curse with no way for them to save him.

  
As if the curse has knew his thoughts, DarkHook felt a tug on his heart followed by his legs giving out. He had to hold himself up with his hand and hook, heaving as the curse become stronger with each passing moment. DarkHook smiled to himself, his arms shaking as the last of strength faded. Before it was too late, he used his magic one last time to transport himself inside the magical coffin he had created and previously buried inside the coven. Knowing that as long as the place existed, his body and dagger would be safe, though he had put a protection spell over it, praying the others would never find his resting place, for their own safety… 

 

 


	5. Part III -Part C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, that's the last part! Thank you so much for staying for tha bumpy, angsty and full of love & laugh ride! Hope you all like it :D
> 
> And again, a big thank you to Hollye for the beta-ing. A thank you ,you dear reader for all your amazing and lovely comments ♥♥♥

Two months later, almost every Hook once again led a search party around the Coven in hopes of finding DarkHook. Killian usually followed them, but today he preferred to stay home with KillyCat and Deckhand Hook. While the deckhand was doing some gardening, KillyCat ran after a screaming Killian in the vast gardens of the mansion when his eyes caught something interesting in the middle of the grass. His instincts kicked in, and the next moment KillyCat was completely driven by his feline nature as he stalked like a predator in direction of what was probably just an inoffensive sprout The young Killian didn’t see the plant as a play thing, and caught the small cat mid pounce, putting a brutal end to his game.

 

“I got ya’, Killy!!” laughed Killian as he pet the not quite amused cat.

 

“Look at what you’ve found!! It must be a very rare plant!! What if there’s a treasure under? I wonder what would happen once it’s grown up!!” exclaimed the boy, lifting the cat and swinging him through the air as his mind filled with the amazing adventures he could have now they’d discovered the mysterious plant.

 

“I know, KillyCat! We must seek out Deckhand Hook for help!! Let’s go, the last to arrive is a wimp!”

 

The two of them took off in a sprint and after a few corners they burst into the greenhouse where the deckhand was occupied. When the man saw them, his eyes opened wide with fear that the two mini tornadoes would break something. But by a miracle, they simply ran to his side looking with interest at all the plants and materials surrounding them as they passed by. DeckHand Hook sighed before he paused what he was doing in order to answer whatever the two young rapscallions wanted.

 

“Ahoy boys, what brings you here? You better not be about to spread chaos...” DeckHand Hook warned them.

 

“Hi! No, no, no, we're not here for that! I don't even know why you would say such a thing?” Killian answered as innocently as he could.

 

“Mmmh. Well then, what's up? “

 

“We were playing in the garden when KillyCat found some super cool plant!! I was wondering if you could tell us what it might be? “

 

“I’ll certainly try! Lead the way! I'm willing to take a look at this amazing plant!” laughed DeckHand Hook seeing the enthusiasm of the boy.

 

When the three of them arrived in the garden, it was to find that Killian had forgotten to mark the location of the sprout. KillyCat made quick work of his senses, and soon they found the plant once again. DeckHand Hook studied the sprout as if it were indeed a rare one, though he knew it would simply be a flower in the end. A beautiful one if they were lucky enough, but nothing as sensational as the young Killian was expecting. By the way Killian and KillyCat were looking at him, he hated to disappoint them, so the deckhand finished his inspection with a gasp and stood up.

 

“By merlin’s beard, if it's not the rarest of flowers you've just found boys!” exclaimed DeckHand Hook.

 

“Really? You hear that, KillyCat! We've found a treasure flower!” yelled Killian as KillyCat pranced happily around his tiny master.

 

“Aye, that it is. But you must take great care of it if you want to see it bloom soon! It's a really difficult plant to care for, but with the right tools, a lot of patience, and some love, I'm sure you will help it grow to its greatest potential!” encouraged DeckHand Hook, looking Killian right in the eyes as the boy nodded with each word he said. “Follow me then, I'm going to explain all you need to know about gardening,” he finished.

 

Killian gave DeckHand Hook a solemn salute, and even KillyCat seemed to mimic the action, before the two gardener apprentices followed him to the greenhouse. By the end of the afternoon, Killian and KillyCat were kneeling around the sprout, giving it all the care they’d been taught while wondering about all the things they could do with it once it was grown. Meanwhile, DeckHand Hook had prepared some tea and coffee for the rest of the Hooks who had arrived from their hike. They sat around the table on the patio _,_ looking over the pair.

 

“If things continue like this, I don't know if we'll ever find him,” whispered TinyHook.

 

“Perhaps, but we can't think like that, mate. We must keep up the hope that we'll find him one day,” answered Jones.

 

“As much as I'd like to agree with you Killian, so much time has passed, and I'm not sure everyone here is willing to go-” broached the Lieutenant.

 

“We're NOT giving up on him! “

 

“He's the bloody DarkOne. He’s got magic, we only have each other, if he doesn't want to be found he has the advantage!” reminded the OldHook.

 

“OldHook is right. Perhaps it's better to wait until _he_ , is ready,” suggested Lieutenant Jones.

 

“Are you sure everyone here is willing to move on? Because as far as I'm concerned, young Killian is waiting day after day for the return of DarkHook, and I for one do not want to disappoint him!” argued Jones, not willing to let go of their friend's search parties.

 

At the mentioned of the boy, all the adults turned their attention toward the lad who he was still crouching over his _magical adventurous sprout_ , with KillyCat who kept tilting his head at it.

 

“I don't know… he’s seems to be feeling better about the situation, but maybe we should hold off on telling him that we're about to stop looking for Hook?” TinyHook pointed out.

 

“He just found a new occupation, mates. Perhaps the best idea for now would be to leave him to his adventures” confirmed DeckHand Hook.

 

“Aye, perhaps,” sighed Jones.

 

Everyone went quiet. Killian and KillyCat started collecting their stuff into their little wheelbarrow, the cat jumping inside to command his little ship.

 

“Alright, I'm going to help them, we should start cooking dinner,” said DeckHand Hook as he stood up and headed toward the greenhouse.

 

“Let me help with dinner! I have an idea for a succulent-” started Jones, but he didn't get to express his idea any further.

 

“Noooo!!” screamed all Hooks at once. The memory of the last not so appealing meal crafted by Storybrook’s Killian was still fresh in their minds. They all laughed at Killian's offended face, but they weren't eating anything from the man until he learned one or two modern recipes.

 

“I'm on it!” answered Rogers quickly as he made his way into the house.

 

Soon all the Hooks had been fed and found themselves snuggled in their big bed. As everyone fell asleep around him, Rogers remained awake, scratching the young Killian's head affectionately. He could not shake the awkward feeling that had been growing inside of him since they'd decided to call off their search. He knew it was right thing to do, they hadn’t found a single clue or trace of whether or not DarkHook was still somewhere within one of the united realms. Still, he hated the idea that they were giving up on him, his heart clenching at the very thought.

 

Rogers slowly escaped the bed, making sure to not disturb anyone, then climbed out on the roof. The clear sky was full of stars twinkling as Roger looked up at them, shivering when a small breeze refreshed the night air. His hand clenched the soft fabric of his pajama top right above his heart. It was like DarkHook knew what they were doing. Like he was protesting against their plan. Rogers blinked a few times, perhaps Jones was right about not wanting to let go. Perhaps DarkHook was closer than they thought…

 

Rogers fixed his attention to the _brightest star in the sky,_ as if it would help him.

 

“Where are you hiding, dear friend?” he whispered in the wind.

 

* * *

 

Severals weeks flew by, and DarkHook was still missing. They never told the young Killian that they’d stopped looking for DarkHook, but the boy must have worked it out on his own. His mood was back to being low from time to time, but at least he had a new occupation. Just as DeckHand Hook thought, the plant that Killian and KillyCat had found was taking up most of the young sailor’s time when he was in the coven. In fact, the lad had agreed to go back to his realm at least one day per week to be sure no one from his realm became suspicious from his absence.Though it seemed as if time was frozen when he was inside the coven, the lieutenant and OldHook had insisted that he respect his schedule by going back to his Captain’ ship every Wednesday. The rest of the time he stayed in the coven with one or two other versions of Hook, in addition to KillyCat who was happy to play with the boy.

 

Today it was DeckHand Hook and TinyHook’s turn to stay at the coven. The sun had started to set as the rest of the Hooks slowly made their way to the coven for the night. DeckHand Hook started looking for Killian who hadn’t came back inside at his usual time. Thankfully, he knew where in the huge garden to look for him. As he expected, the deckhand found Killian lying on the ground, with KillyCat curled around the lad’s neck, next to their plant. Both were sound asleep when DeckHand Hook approached them. He wished he could let them sleep there, but night was falling and it would be soon too cold to sleep under the stars.

 

Reluctantly, DeckHand Hook gently roused the boys, helping them back inside. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be, though. Killian wouldn’t stop complaining about the fact they were going to miss the blooming of their magical flower. Apparently, they’d seen it move, signifying it was almost the time. They’d almost convinced him, but then cold wind hit their faces, putting an end to the internal debate within the deckhand. With a promise that the flower would wait for them to arrive again tomorrow before doing anything, DeckHand Hook finally managed to get Killian and KillyCat back inside the warm house.

 

As soon as the sun rose the next day, Killian was already wide awake, dressing while KillyCat still dozed on the top of the soft warm duvet of the large bed, not ready to leave the comfort of it just yet. But Killian was having none of it. He walked into the kitchen barefoot, holding a sleeping KillyCat in his arms, and quickly made himself a bowl of cornflakes. He set his bowl and a glass of apple juice onto the table then prepared a smaller bowl of milk for KillyCat, who walked lazily to it and started lapping the creamy liquid which gave him the necessary energy for the day. Once they both finished their breakfast, Killian put everything in the sink with the help of his small stool, then ran to the end of the dark corridor to retrieve his shoes from the closet. KillyCat was now fully awake and couldn’t help but want to play with Killian’s shoelaces, causing the boy to try at least five times before both his shoes were laced up.

 

“Come on, KillyCat! Let’s grab grandpa's blanket first!” whispered Killian enthusiastically as the two friends moved in silence across the living room before they exited the house to make themselves comfortable on the grass, waiting for the fruit of their labor to present itself.

 

As the sun was slowly waking up the nature around them, Killian found himself falling asleep while KillyCat found a butterfly to play with. Luckily for them nothing happened that morning. Unluckily, they had to explain why they were outside at five am to OldHook and L.J. The lieutenant being none too pleased with the pair.

 

After a thorough scolding, the four of them ate the fresh vegetables that Killian and OldHook had picked in the garden for lunch, then as quick as they’d left their spot, Killian and KillyCat were back in front of their plant, waiting for it to transform.

 

And it finally happened: it was every bit as extraordinary as it was banal, something amazing even in its normality.

 

The large bud slowly opened to reveal a beautiful flower. It was as if something more magical than mother nature had a hand in its transformation. Killian and KillyCat’s gazes were glued to the corolla, their mouths hanging open as each petal unfurled, the sun bathing them with its warm rays of light. It didn’t reflect the softness of the light as other petals from any other flower would have. It was almost as if the flower was simply swallowing the light, keeping it for itself.

 

Once the transformation ended, Killian shook his head. Coming out of his trance, the young boy looked at his flower with amazement, not believing his eyes. KillyCat meowed to try and get Killian’s attention, but nothing could get between Killian and his flower. With no other choice, KillyCat used his claws on the boy’s arm, emitting something that sounded like a snort when Killian kept pushing him aside without even looking at him.

 

“Wow… KillyCat are you see what I’m seeing?” the boy finally spoke, as he dared to turn his gaze away from the flower. The cat vigorously shook his tiny head. “I can’t believe it!! It’s… It looks like… a rose? But the color isn’t right! Roses aren’t supposed to be black, are they?” asked Killian with concern.

 

Indeed, the flower in front of them looked exactly like the red roses DeckHand Hook had planted on the right side of the greenhouse, but the texture of the petals wasn’t like any of other flowers. Moreover, the flower was black, and so rich in its hue it was difficult even for KillyCat’s sharp-eyes to see the outlines of each petals. Killian and KillyCat looked at each other, deciding whether or not they should take a closer look to their plant, or even touch it. They couldn’t tell were the thorns were, or even if it had any.

 

Killian stood up, glancing around for the two adults who stayed at the Coven today. With no sign of either of them, Killian took a deep breath before he carefully stretched out his hand over the petals. At the same moment, the wind blew in their direction and made the flower move, touching Killian’s fingers with an unexpected contact. The lad squeezed one eye closed, bracing himself for whatever might happen, and was rewarded with yet another surprise from the flower. As the stem still swayed with the wind, the petals began to shimmer as if the flower was suddenly expelling the sunlight it had caught when it bloomed. Killian and KillyCat gasped at the breathtaking spectacle. As the breeze disappeared, the flower gently stop glimmering and went back to the dark color it had been before. Soon the air was filled with Killian’s happy giggles. With a giant smile plastered on his face, Killian fell on his knees and leaned over the dark rose, poking it to see if he could get it to shimmer with rainbows once more. His attention shifted to KillyCat though, when the cat began sniffing the flower with as much interest as Killian had when he’d first been mesmerized by the flower.

 

“What are you doing? Do you smell something? What is it, KillyCat?” exclaimed Killian as he watched the cat trying to smell the flower despite Killian’s efforts to push him aside so he could look at him.

 

“Alright let me smell it, too!” finally decided Killian as he closed his eyes and deeply inhaled. He frowned, and sniffed the flower again. “There’s something… what do you think it is, KillyCat? It’s...it’s something familiar but...Arrrrg! I can’t figure out where I know that smell from!”

 

Irritated, the boy stood up, and began pacing, placing his hands atop his head as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes snapping wide when it hit him. That familiar smell belonged to one of the Hooks!

 

“KillyCat! I know that scent! It’s... it’s impossible but I- I think it’s _his_ sent! It’s pop’s scent, KillyCat!” cried Killian, running back to the flower and inhaling the scent as his eyes watered with joyed.

 

The cat looked at him with stupefaction before he too sprinted back to the flower. His nose wiggled as he smelled the rose’s perfume. As soon as his brain recognized the familiar scent, KillyCat jumped into Killian’s lap and snuggled against him, congratulating the little human for his discovery.

 

“Oh my god, KillyCat! But if pop’s scent is on the flower, does that mean the flower could lead us to him?” gasped Killian with wide eyes, his mind already thinking what a fantastic adventure it would be.

 

KillyCat tilted his head before he jumped back on the ground and started tracking the scent from the flower’s origin. Killian was on his feet a second later, already following the small black and white kitten as he made his way around the flower. KillyCat didn’t get more than a meter or two before he stopped and began digging into the ground with his small claws.

 

“What have you found? What’s under there? Let me help you!” squealed Killian, throwing himself to the ground so he could dig barehanded next to KillyCat.

 

* * *

 

After every Hook had left the coven for the day, with the exception of OldHook and the lieutenant, the two men had noticed quite quickly the absence of the young Killian and the cat. To no one’s surprise, Old Hook had found them in the garden, half asleep under his plaid. The old man wasn’t too upset by the discovery but the same could not be said for Lieutenant Jones. The man had clenched his jaw several times, threatening to go outside, shake the pair awake, and make them come back inside immediately. Thankfully, OldHook managed to appease his mind.

 

“Come on, my friend. They’re just having fun… let them be.”

 

“Aye, but don’t you see? They’re in the middle of the garden, the sun is barely out, and it’s bloody cold! I’m pretty sure they have been there quite a long time!” said the lieutenant in frustration.

 

“Admittedly, but they’re not causing trouble, and they have my warm plaid to guard against the temperature. For once the lad is having fun, and isn’t preoccupied by DarkHook’s absence. So please, take a deep breath and come with me,” calmly answered OldHook, not bothering to look up from his journal as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

Lieutenant Jones couldn’t truly let go of his frustration, but he managed to pass the morning by cleaning the house from top to bottom. After that, the four of them ate lunch, and soon OldHook was laughing openly at the pinched look pasted on L.J.’s face when the small pair ran back to their same spot. Hopefully, they would stop when the damn plant bloomed, the lieutenant grumbled to himself, forgetting to mind his language for a moment, though Old Hook couldn’t help but remind the lieutenant about _good form_ which only lead to more laughs from the old man.

 

The afternoon went on without further problem. At some point the two adults went to hang the fresh washing the Lieutenant had done; cleaning the young boy’s clothes was never an easy task. Lieutenant Jones rather preferred cleaning the house over fighting against the stains and dirt encrusted in the fabric. So far, his worst enemy were the grass stains. Even with the help of the modern products bought by Rogers, Lieutenant Jones still had a hard time making the once pearly white trouser their original color

 

Once the clothes were all hang up, the lieutenant went to check on Killian and KillyCat while considering what he might offer them as an afternoon snack. His smile died on his lips when he saw the lad digging in the soil, his clothes already cover with dirt. Seeing red at the catastrophe before him, knowing he’d now have to to wash those clothes as well, the lieutenant grabbed Killian by the arm and pulled the young boy to his feet.

 

“No! Let me go!!” yelled Killian as he furiously kicked to get free from the lieutenant’s grasp in order to return to his task.

 

“That’s enough, Killian! You’re going to stain yourself even further!”

 

“No! I don’t care! You-”

 

“I won’t tolerate this, Killian! Have you any idea how long it took me to clean those clothes? Do you think I’m having fun scrubbing your soiled garments?” asked Lieutenant Jones, frowning as he tried to capture Killian’s gaze.

 

“But you don’t understand! I found him! We found pop! You have to let me go!” cried the boy.

 

“What? That’s not possible, Killian. We already looked for him inside the coven, he wasn’t here, he still isn’t!” replied the lieutenant a bit shocked at the reason the boy gave as to why he’d been digging in the ground again.

 

“It’s the truth! KillyCat and I found him! I-It’s the flower!” sputtered Killian who was now close to the tears from the anger welling up inside him against Lieutenant Jones.

 

“Wha-no Killian, this... It’s simply a flower like you said! A beautiful one yes, but that’s it! Even Deckhand Hook told me there was nothing truly remarkable about it!”

 

Killian gasped at the revelation. It couldn’t be just a flower! Deckhand Hook told them it was a magical sprout! Unless he’d lied to him? Betrayal swept across Killian’s face before he hauled himself out of the lieutenant’s arms and started digging again.

 

“You’re lying, L.J.! I’ll prove to you I’m right!” the boy cried.

 

As quickly as he’d freed himself, Lieutenant Jones was back at his side, pulling him into his arms. He marched them away from the flower where KillyCat remained, looking between the hole and Killian, who was now in tears.

 

“That's not fair! Why aren’t you listening to me? I know he’s there, L.J.!! I know it!!”

 

“Shh, it’s alright ,Killian. It’s alright.” Lieutenant Jones tried to calm Killian down, now that they were away from the small hole they had dig.

 

“Nooo!” wailed Killian. The lack of sleep from the previous night, in combination with his emotional turmoil, zapped Killian’s strength, forcing his body to give into Lieutenant Jones’ embrace.

 

Finally, Lieutenant Jones succeeded in bringing Killian to the small patio. OldHook came out of the house, frowning at the sound of the boy crying in Lieutenant Jones’ arms as he gently rocked the lad to sleep.

 

* * *

 

At the same moment in town, Rogers was working on a case file but couldn’t manage to focus on it as his concentration was directed somewhere else. Huffing, he slammed the file shut and buried his head between his hands. He’d felt strange even since he had left the coven that morning and his concentration was all but gone now. With a deep sigh, Rogers tried to pinpoint what was preoccupying him, but it was impossible to put his finger on it. Growling, he jumped out of his chair and fetched a coffee before leaving the building to get some air. He took deep breath in and thought he felt his heart miss a beat. It had been very subtle but he was sure he’d felt it. When it didn’t happen again Rogers shook his head and finished his coffee before walking back to his desk.

 

 _Must be the lack of sleep_ , he thought, but as he pulled his chair back, his heart missed a beat again.This time there was no denying what he felt as he had to hold onto his desk to catch his breath.

 

“What the hell?” he muttered.

 

His heart squeezed again with such a force Rogers lost his balance, his left hand clutching above his heart. He took a moment to compose himself before he lifted his head to catch a glimpse of the clock: 4:00 pm. _To hell with the work,_ Rogers thought as he grabbed his jacket and hurried out, jumping into his Chevrolet and driving straight to the Coven, where he knew something must have gone wrong.

 

The closer he got to the magical barrier the more he felt his heart beat against his ribs cage. He hastily parked his car and ran through the vegetation, following the invisible path to the Coven.

 

Once inside, Rogers was panting as he searched for the others. He quickly located them on the patio and ran in their direction. He hadn’t even reached the tile floor when young Killian threw his arms around, clenching his middle and cutting off his breath. The child was a sobbing mess, desperately clinging to him, and mumbling words against his shirt. Rogers looked down at him with worry and confusion while he searched for Lieutenant Jones or Old Hook to assist him, but he only received a sad smile from them, followed by a collective shake of their heads.

 

Rogers’ guessed they had tried their best to comfort the boy, but seeing how the lad was hugging him right now, he might be the only one that could truly soothe Killian’s crying fit. Rogers gently pushed Killian back, so he could kneel down in front of him to ascertain what the boy was saying.

 

“What happened, Killian?” he asked, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

 

“I-I found him! Buttheydon’twanttobelievemeand-and it’s not fair!!” spit out Killian before he threw himself back against Rogers, wrapping his arms around the detective’s neck as he started crying again.

 

“Alright, alright. Killian? Hey lad, look at me?” whispered Rogers, patting the boy’s back to get his attention.

 

The boy sniffled loudly, jerking between each broken sob and taking a few seconds to regain some emotional stability. Once he felt calmer, he slowly nodded toward Rogers who gave him a warm smile, encouraging the boy to tell his story. Once more, the words rushed out of Killian’s mouth.

“Woah, Kid. Slow down, slow down. Okay, take a deep breath with me and say it again. What happened? Are you okay now?”

 

Killian shook his head and took a deep shaky breath before he tried to focus on getting the words out more slowly.

 

“I-I found him. W-We were looking over our flower, KillyCat and me, and-and then when it bloomed we saw it-it was really special, and t-then KillyCat smelled him and–and we started digging, but L.J. stopped us just because I was getting dirt on my clothes, and he won’t let me go back to it!! Even KillyCat was punished!! That’s not fair, brother!” complained Killian in a small watery voice.

 

“Okay. That’s sounds like some nice trouble we’re in! But now... who are you talking about, lad? Who’s _him_?” asked Rogers, confused as to who they thought they’d found thanks to a plant.

 

“DarkHook, Rogers! We found him! But no one believes me!!”

 

At the mention of the name, Rogers felt a pang in his chest. _Could it be?_ His musings were cut short by Killian who started to cry again. He took a moment to hug the boy before pushing him back again so he could lock his gaze with the boy’s.

 

“Are you sure about this, Killian? That’s something quite well… big. I understand the others’ hesitation, so are you really sure it was DarkHook that KillyCat smelled?” Rogers fixed Killian with his most serious expression, hoping the boy was right and wasn’t being influenced by his emotions.

 

“Aye! I can smell his scent, too! I can prove it if you allow me to go back to the flower! I swear, I’m not lying, Rogers!” exclaimed Killian, his hands grabbing Rogers’ sleeves.

 

Again, at the mention of the flower, Rogers felt his heart, DarkHook’s heart, beat louder inside his chest. It couldn’t just be a coincidence anymore. Nodding at Killian, Rogers stood and grabbed Killian’s hand to follow him to his special flower. The closer he got to the location, the harder his heart beat against his ribs, resonating inside his whole body. When Rogers and Killian stopped in front of the dark rose, Rogers gasped at the force of his beating heart. The flower was definitely connected to DarkHook.

 

“So, is what our young sir told us true, mate? Do you really think that rose has any relation with Hook?” asked OldHook who’d followed the two along with Lieutenant Jones and KillyCat.

 

“Aye. His heart is definitely going wild from it!” chuckled Rogers as he brought up his hand to massage his chest.

 

“Hallelujah! Well then, it’s settled! Let’s dig all together to see what’s under there. Lieutenant, would you please give me a hand with the shovels?” cheered Old Hook with a bright smile.

 

“Aye! I’m coming. And Killian… I, I wanted to apologize for being rude with you… I shouldn’t have let my frustration over the washing cloud my judgment,” offered Lieutenant Jones apologetically to the boy who had now dried his tears.

 

“It’s alright, brother. I didn’t make it easy either… I promise I will be more careful next time,” apologized the young boy as well.

 

Lieutenant Jones smiled at the boy before ruffing his hair and running after OldHook, who was now yelling for help.

 

“Oi’! Why does everyone do that to my hair! That’s not funny!” exclaimed Killian, once again offended by the patronizing action against his hair.

 

Rogers and KillyCat laughed before Killian decided to ruffle their head, too. Now even, they waited for the shovels before they all started digging in unison. One by one the other Hooks arrived at the Covent and offered a hand to the hard work. By the end of the day, every Hook was at the Coven and covered in dirt. Even Lieutenant Jones hadn’t bothered to protect his whites in order to help them.

 

Eventually, one of the Hooks struck something with his shovel and they all stopped. KillyCat gracefully jumped inside the huge hole and sniffed around the spot of impact. The cat froze and every Hook held their breath before KillyCat started to jump up and down, meowing loudly. The young Killian screamed with joy and the rest of the Hooks followed, cheering loudly.

 

Slowly, they finished excavating what appeared to be a big coffin. They all pulled it out from the hole with the encouragement of Killian and KillyCat who were not strong enough to assist. Rogers and Jones each grabbed a broom, and started to clean off the coffin so they could get a better look at what they were dealing with. To Jones’ surprise, the coffin resembled that of Snow White’s, with less glass and more root like adornments.

 

They all took a closer look, except DeckHand Hook who seemed bothered by something, but struggled with what. Lieutenant Jones, he was drawn to the detailed architecture and exquisite ornamentation of the top of the coffin and its dark glass. After some examination Rogers, Jones, and Old Hook felt like something was wrong, as if the whole thing was a trap…

 

“That’s really interesting, isn't it?” Lieutenant Jones said, pointing out a new detail.

 

“L.J.? Does this look like a thorn to you?” asked young Killian pointing in direction of what was indeed a huge thorn.

 

Lieutenant Jones stood next to him and curiously extended his hand above the dark thorn that was now leaking some sort of thick dark liquid. Right before he could touch it, the lieutenant was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown backward, landing in Rogers arms as Jones grabbed Killian to pull him back.

 

“What in all the realms was that about, mates?” growled Lieutenant Jones, stepping out of Rogers’s hold.

 

“You better thank them!” exclaimed Deckhand Hook joining them.

 

“What? I don’t see how a simple thorn would have- ”

 

“Dreamshade,” Rogers, Jones and Old Hook all said in unison before they looked at one another with a sad smile over the memory they all shared.

 

“That’s a deadly poison, Lieutenant! A single scrape and you would be dead within days!” warned Deckhand Hook as watched the toxic liquid leak from each of the thorns tangled around the coffin.

 

“Wait, how do you know about that, mate?” asked Jones in surprised. That version never saw the dreamshade, so how could he know so much about it?

 

“Books. DarkHook also made a point to warn me about it. When he saw me take an interest in gardening, he gave me lectures about strange or deadly plants he’d encountered as a DarkOne. I’ll need to thank him for teaching me about them!”

 

“Alright. So what now? Because we’re still stuck with a bloody protected coffin with something or someone inside and no way to open it.” declared OldHook, crossing to a nearby chair so he could rest his sore body before it gave out.

“Bloody DarkOne… He would place a protection over that thing even after all the trouble we’ve been through,” grumbled Jones earning him an elbow from the lieutenant.

 

“Well, now we use that flower,” declared Deckhand Hook as he went back to retrieve the flower.

 

They all watched attentively as the skilled man carefully cut the dark petals from the stem before spreading them on various places above the coffin. He then asked Kilian to bring him his mixing bowl, where he put the remaining pieces of the rose, crushing it until all that was left from the beautiful flower was dark sparkly dust. He gave each Hook a bit of the dust and asked them to stand next to a petal.

 

“Alright, now we just have to blow on the dust together. Killian, would you do the honor of  counting to three?”

 

Killian enthusiastically nodded and prepared himself for the important task. On the count of three, the coffin began to shine from the blown dust, the magic dissolved the dreamshade, the roots, and the dark glass to reveal what lay inside the mysterious coffin. Without exception, each version of Hooks gasped at the view of DarkHook lying on the dark wood of the coffin, his skin almost white in contrast with his dark hair and leather clothing. His eyes were closed, his chest completely still. If they hadn’t known he was under the sleeping curse, they could have thought the man dead.

 

With a broken sob the young Killian didn’t waste time and jumped inside the coffin, hugging the still form. No one dared interrupt the boy’s tender embrace. Killian jerked away, a bright smile on his face as he expected the man to wake up, but he was still asleep and cold as the ice. Killian’s happiness crumbled, leaving the boy lost as he tried to understand what was wrong.

 

“Why can’t he wake up?” croaked Killian, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

Feelling the boy distress, Rogers sat on the edge of the coffin, and took the boy in his arms, closing his eyes as he started to rock him. Killian’s body violently shook before the silence was filled with the sound of his anguished tears. Jones came closer and joined the hug hoping to bring comfort to the two who were now both crying, with Deckhand Hook not far behind.

 

Lieutenant Jones stared at the coffin, his hands forming fists as he shivered with rage. _“_ Bastard… you didn’t have the right,” the lieutenant said through clenched teeth before OldHook stood next to him, offering the lieutenant some support that the man gladly accepted.

 

Rogers’s head lifted from the collective hug, his eyes red. “You don’t have the right to stay like that. We need you… I need you… Don’t do this, you asshole. Please,” Rogers mumbled, looking at the peaceful face of DarkHook as it mocked him, appearing even more deathly still than it had before.

 

A moment later, the small group separated and sat round the coffin, staring at DarkHook. They all needed him for different reasons. Rogers gripped his shirt above his heart, the bloody heart beating away while its true owner was under the curse. He deserved to live. It wasn’t fair for him to stay like that.

 

“I fucking swear to God, Killian... I know you can hear me, wherever you might be. Wake up! You bloody well need to open your eyes!” Rogers raged through his tears.

 

Each Hook put his hand on their neighbour’s shoulders, forming a sort of human chain, closed their eyes and focusing on why they wanted DarkHook back, how much they loved him as part of their weird, but perfect family. Rogers suddenly felt as if DarkHook’s heart was burning inside of him from all the love they were focusing toward him. _Perhaps it would be enough,_ Rogers thought before he too closed his eyes. The young Killian was still curled up on Rogers’s laps, sucking his thumb as his eyes were locked onto DarkHook’s face. Somehow the boy didn’t notice the faint light coming from DarkHook’s body. A second later, it faded and the man gasped, struggling to open his eyes.

 

“POPA!” screamed Killian before he threw himself at DarkHook’s chest, who was still having difficulties breathing.

* * *

 

 _Darkness_.

 

Since the curse had taken its toll on him, DarkHook had been plunged into the deepest darkness. No sound, no light, no feeling. His consciousness trapped in his own mind. Trapped in a dead body. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stare at the nothing in front of him. He didn't even knew if his eyes were actually open. The notion of time began to fade away until it no longer existed. What was the point anyway when you couldn't do a damn thing?

 

This curse, _his_ _curse_ , was worse than death. DarkHook knew somehow he was like a dead man here, with his heart no longer beating in his chest, and yet, if he had been truly dead, he would have ended up in the Underworld, like Jones or the crocodile had. Speaking of dark ones, the whispers had stopped murmuring in his ears from what DarkHook thought had been something like an hour before time ceased to be; leaving the Dark One trapped all alone inside his own self.

 

DarkHook wondered how he could still be sane after everything had been stripped away by the sleeping curse. At first, he’d thought sleep would allow him some actual rest, and perhaps it could have, if he’d been able to feel anything. But all he could do was imagine; how his body might be positioned, what the others might be doing, how the young lad would grow up, and how the others would interact together as a family without him. Even his musings seemed to be impossible after awhile, the only possible thing for his consciousness to do was to focus on picturing his corporeal form and wait. Wait for someone, something, anything that could change his existence.

Then, something did change. A sharp pain resonated right through his heart. For a while all he could feel was that pain, unable to scream and seek relief. Perhaps feeling nothing wasn't such a bad option, though DarkHook was sure he’d miss the pain once it disappeared. The pain dulled, but remained, radiating everywhere. Then DarkHook felt something hot like a blanket covering him. The warm sensation became a burning, sending a fresh wave of torment over him. When it became too much, DarkHook opened his eyes and was greeted by some sort of light emanating from his body. He was able to actually see it, a fact that was so surprising, DarkHook failed to notice the burning had stopped and was replaced by something cold. A cold that was trying to fill him, as if forced its way down into his lungs. Hook fought it, using everything he had to stop the pain. The cold made his head ache, the sound of a beating heart thundered in his ears, and the searing pain intensified in his chest. He felt as if his skin was being ripped away, and in the panic DarkHook hunched over, letting out a terrible cry.

 

Everything stopped all at once. It was still black, but DarkHook knew it was only because his eyes were shut. The cold night air filled his lungs while his heart beat slowed to a more normal pace. His thoughts were running wild, and nothing seemed to focus the chaos until he felt something wet and rough scratch his left cheek. DarkHook took a deep breath before he forced himself to open his eyes and was met by a familiar black and white furry face.

 

Suddenly, all his memories rushed inside his head as he tried to lift it up to see where he was. The next familiar face was that of the young Killian, who was desperately clutching his chest; his chest hair, to be precise, and he now understood where the stinging was coming from. His eyes then fell to his right arm where a hand was resting above his own. He looked back up the arm until he discovered the smiling face of Rogers. His mouth opened but nothing came out, so instead, Rogers brought their joined hands to his chest, right above his beating heart. The heart he’d shared with the man to save him from the curse.

 

“You did it… You saved me, saved all of us... Killian,” confirmed Rogers with DarkHook’s given name… _their_ given name; a smiled stuck on his face even if tears were once again escaping from his eyes.

 

DarkHook suddenly felt a rush of love inside his body, completely waking him up from the sleeping curse. A smile finally broke over his face as the young Killian softened his hug so DarkHook could sit up. That’s when he finally saw the others, Jones, DeckhandHook, OldHook, Lieutenant Jones, and even TinyHook. All of them were sitting around him, vestiges of tears on their bright faces as they all smiled at him.

 

“You didn’t think we would let you down, did you?” chuckled TinyHook from the top of KillyCat’s head.

 

“Well…” started DarkHook, but his voice gave out as another wave of emotion crashed over him.

 

“Balderdash!” huffed OldHook as he chuckled.

 

“T-thank You… all of you,” DarkHook managed to say before his throat squeezed shut again.

 

They all bit their lips before somehow managing to throw themself at DarkHook in a coordinated way. Laughing heartily, and covering DarkHook with affectionate kisses and cuddles. DarkHook felt complete and loved, and chuckled at the thought. That coven had truly changed him… and perhaps Rogers’s heart was helping, too. With a frown, DarkHook found himself surprised by his reaction. _Dark Ones don’t cry, right? Well, to hell with the Dark Ones,_ he thought, he could cry as much as he wanted. He was safe in this place surrounded by the others version of himself.

 

When their emotional roller coaster finally caught up with them, all the Hooks found themself quite tired. Without a second thought, DarkHook poofed them all into their cozy bed as one by one they all fell asleep, hugging each other tight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_It was like any other day at the Hook's Coven, everyone snuggled together in their giant bed; their bonds stronger from the adventure and with a lot more of love inside their heart._

**_The END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss them already? Well I got good news! I might be working on a few adventures....oh and we've not quite heard the end end of BlackBeard....


End file.
